Point Of No Return
by Kazuya Sensui
Summary: This story begins at episode 6 with a boy called Kazuya who is 16 years old and starts his first year at Sakakino with his friend Keitaro as he interfierres with the events of School Days.Rated T For Strong Language and Violence. Soon 2nd chapter comes
1. First Day

The rain pours down fast tonight as the third thug hits the ground out cold, leaving the last one terrified leaning on to the brick wall in this dark alley. His eyes are wide as he has no clue how one guy cold beat up three guys at once and he was next in line to feel pain.

''Please! Don't kill me! I will never mess with you ever again! Please!'' The thug whimpered as he now was sitting on his his knees begging for forgiveness.

The person who had knocked out the three other thugs approached the whimpering baby with a grin. He grabs the guy by his shirt and lifts him up from the ground and slams the thugs back against the brick wall keeping him against it.

''You should have thought twice before fucking with me'' The person said in a confidence but yet evil way.

The thug screams for help but unfortuanly no one are able to hear as the thunder strikes at it's loudest.

The clock on my bedside table alarm rings as it is morning. I am covered completly under my blancet as I extend my arm out of the blancet and reach for the clock trying to dismiss my alarm but miss. I get back to relaxing but the alarm just keeps making loud noises as I quickly get annoyed and grab the clock and throwes it at the wall as the alarm dismisses. I have done that quite many times and the clock never seems to get ruined. I sit up and scratch my hair brown hair which goes down to my neck as I am not wearing anything but boxers. I look around in my room which is pretty average sized. My bed is on the top right corner of the room and right on the left side,there is a big window. I stand up and walk over to the window and which is covered by curtains and uncover it allowing me to look at the pretty bright weather as the sun rays hit my face.I scratch my brown eyes and yawn as I was up quite late yesterday. I live quite high up in this building. I live in the 5th floor of a 7 floor high building. I soon stop waisting time and get out of my room leaving me in my living room which is the main room in this appartment as I walk into the bathroom which is right on the left side of the living room. I brush my teeths and shower. I walk out of the shower in a towel my private parts as I face in myself inthe mirror.

''How discusting'' Is what I think as I look at myself.

My body was really good looking tho. If you are looking for the muscular guy with a good looking six pack and muscular body,this is about as good as you can get. My body looks like it's ready for war, something I would have been proud of,if it wasn't against my will.

I soon get dressed into some suit pants black suit shoes a white shirt going to my elbows and a brown tight. I get to my small kitchen and just get a quick piece of toast as I run out the door locking it after grabbing my backpack. This was gonna be the first day on high school. It has been about a month since the year on Sakakino started. I never dreamt of living as long as I have.

I soon get to the train station as the doors are about to lock themselves. I run fast and throwe my backpack between the doors holding it open long enough for me to get threw as I get my backpack on again.

''Well,well. If it isn't the ''early bird'' '' A voice says right next to me says

I look at my right finding a boy a bit taller than me with brown hair like me but shorter and blue eyes. I look with a corious expression, he has the complete school uniform on and bears a wide smile. This is my best friend Keitaro Mishima. He is the only thing in my world that has any value to me. His family is about the richest in the whole world. The Mishima's are making huge money on their phones, games and other electric products. His family has actually bought Nintendo. His father is a pretty famous rock star and his mother is the one keeping the buisenisse going. He has tons of friends and has top grades. Hell,he is the complete oposite of me. I have bottom friends, poor as shit and the only a couple of friends. The only reason I have a place to live is because Keitaro was kind enough to buy one for me. Usually rich people piss me off,but this guy acts pretty much like a normal guy.

''Go to hell'' I respond to his greeting as he is used to my ''street'' kind of behavior.

''We are going there right now aren't we?'' He responds as he keeps smiling.

''Yeah,that's maybe why I wanted to drop out of school. But then a certain someone convinced me to get an education'' I get a smile on my face as I look at Keitaro ''You are such an ass,you know that?''

''Yeah,a sweet ass,that's probably why you still hang out with me'' He says in confidence.

''The only reason I hang out with you is because I feel sorry for you'' I say in confidence aswell.

He laughs a bit sarcasticly. As I look irritated at him ''Anyway,are you finally going to try to get a girlfriend after 16 long years?'' He asks couriously as he is finished laughing.

''I don't know'' I say as I look out of the windows of the train door a bit upset but with an angry expression ''I am never gonna get a girlfriend, am I?'' I think as I feel slightly sorry for myself. ''Pfft,who needs girls anyway? All they are,are whores,I have lived for 16 fricking years without a girl,I can take another 16 years'' I think certain.

I haven't fallen in love ever. My whole life has been a the first nightmare after the other. I have had no one,no one to be with. I haven't had a real one to love,no one to get love from.

I have had the worst kind of life I can think of. I haven't had parents, my parents had dumped me appearently when I was a new born child. I have never seen them before, and right now,I hope they die a slow and painful death. They didn't even bother to dump me at an orphanage. As I was dumped on the street. From there I was taken in to a gangster organisation called The Shinigamis meaning ''Death God'' and treated really badly. I did get food and clothes but I was like a lab rat, I had no freedom. When I was 5 I was forced to train,or else I was going to get shot by one off the gang members who always looked over me. The police in this town really suck so badly they didn't notice me being miss treated or even cared to take me to an orphanage as I was always walking past police officer in thorned clothes. When I was 8 I actually had trouble with my arms as I got shot in both during a shoot out between two rival gangs, One of them being ,the boss: Akira Takashi was stupid enough to put an 8 year old kid in a war with guns and bats,it is was a complete bloodshed, that night, I wasn't afraid of anything anymore. The doctors got the bullets out but for some reason my arms couldn't be used as I needed surgery. I lost 5 good years with my arms, and the question I got the most during class back then was ''How do you go to the toilet'' a question I rather avoided back then, and still am. My gang then forced me to train my legs twice as hard since my arms weren't functioning. I never understood why they put so much effort into training me. I had a thought, My guess was they were probably trying to make me big and strong so I could deal with the rival gangs. So when I got older,they would have had a strong guy who was easily manipulated to do their dirty work.

However, my ruined arms didn't stop me from going to school,cause I wanted to become something and rip myself away from the street. At school during third grade actually made my first friend,the friend I have had up to this day, Keitaro. When I turned 13 my arms Keitaro's mom paid for the surgery,something the greedy Takashi didn't pay even tho he had money for it.. I was offered by Keitaro to live with him,but his mom,dad and sister all didn't like me because I was a street kid and I would just ruin their image,that's what Keitaro told me atleast. So to keep me out of their house, Keitaro's mom bought me an appartment so their rich snob friends wouldn't think they were crazy having a street boy live with them. When I got my appartment, I was ripped from the street. But that didn't stop me for my thirst of revenge over the street scum called the Shinigamis, who took 13 years off freedom from me and treated me bad. My training didn't stop as I train even harder now a days. I guess it has becomed a part off me since I have been doing it for 8 fucking years already. Something Keitaro's mother told me in a discusting way after Keitaro suggested they could changed me so I would fit their family really got to my heart '

'You can remove the kid from the street,but you can't remove the street from the kid'' Those were the words Keiko Mishima threw in my face when I was just a poor 13 year old boy. But it did make sense, even if they tried t change me it wouldn't work. My ways on the street would still be with me. I didn't hate Keiko for this, she was smart in more than just buisenisse.

Soon we arrive at Sakakino Academy and I walk towards the building with Keitaro walking at my side smiling as I have my irritated expression on again.

''I talked to the principal and I was able to get the two of us in the same class,but I am not sure if we get to sit next to eachother'' He said with the smile that made me irritated in the first place.

''Whopty fucking do Sherlock,we have been in the same class for 10 years'' I answer in a obvious way.

As I turn around to take a look at the school enviorment; How people talk to eachother and behave, a short boy runs into me.

''Hey,watch out,idiot!'' The guy shouts. He is like 4 feet nothing as I look down on him.

''You know,you have a big mouth. How bout I shut it huh?'' I say as I raise my voice at the brown-haired gnome and grab him by his shirt.

Keitaro soon gets between us as he splits us up.''Now,now Kazuya,that is not how you say sorry''

''He bumped into me!'' I respond to Keitaro ''Hey you little worm,if you don't say your sorry I will cut you into pieces and serve you to the fucking dogs!'' I shout towards the guy who is sitting on the ground as I get a angry look.

The boy looks up at me with an expression that tells me he is scared enough to piss his pants.

Keitaro turns towards the boy with a smile '' I am saying sorry on the behalf of my friend here. What is your name anyway?'' Keitaro apologizes and asks.

''Yuuki Ashikaga'' the boy answers in a little shy way as he probably turned this way after I became angry.

''I don't need to listen to this bullshit'' I think as I walk in to the building,leaving Keitaro with Yuuki and look around for my class but keep my irritated expression as I can't help but be angry at that little shrimp.

I soon find a door where a sign is written; 1-3. I walk into my class and look around as I see girls talking on the left side of the classroom and boys whispering looking at the girls having perverted looks on the right. I shake my head as it's pitteful to watch. I put my hands in my pocket and walk up a few stairs up some wood steps between the desks I am standing between two top desks; one on each side of me. I take a quick look at the left desk as I find a guy sitting there at the seat closest to the window looking out. I look at the guy irritated as I always had a sharp sense about how people were before I got to know them and this guy was bad,all the way. He had short black hair and looked quite innocent, but what I see is a complete bastard as I manage to read his eyes even though I am not looking directly into them.

I sit down on the right desk irritated as I keep looking at the guy and ignores everything around me as I close my eyes and stick my face in a text book as I pretend to read History,which is our subject.

A guy soon sits down next to me. ''So found any girls you like?'' the guy questions happily as this is no doubt Keitaro's voice as I can't mistake the only voice I actually like pointed towards me.

''Shut the fuck up. I am trying to relax'' I answer rudly

''It's ok,you can have my notes when the lesson ends'' he responds to my rudeness as he gets books on the table.

The first couple of lessons are over and it's lunch break.

I open my eyes finally and yawn big and loud. Keitaro is on his feets having his lunch under his arm in a bag and looks in his backpack for something. He soon gets his arm out of the backpack and passes me a bag.

''Here,I made lunch for you cause I know you would be stupid enough to forget...'' he says brightly with a smile ''Again!'' He says irritated but keeps his smile as this was probably a,your just that lazy joke.

''Thanks,you rule Kei'' I respond smiling as I take the bag and takes the notes he wrote in the lessons which layed on his side off the table in a book.

''I will be in the cafeteria,would you come with me?'' He asks

''Meh,you have been going on this school for a month,you probably have tons of girls wanting you. Besides, I need to check out how things are here'' I answer the question.

''Okay,cya later,but remember. Friends before hoes'' he says as he takes his firsts steps down the stairs. I just respond to him with a smile and a thumb up.

As soon as Keitaro is out the classroom. I just stare out of the window finding bright weather and bird noises. I shake my head as I walk out of the corridors. As I walk in through corridors I find a few girls whispering and giggeling as I walk past them, this is the first time I have experienced anything like it as I find it creepy but yet a bit flattering. Even though the only thing running through my mind is whores. A tall guy bumps into me as I fall on my ass holding onto the lunch.

''Hey Big-foot! Get back to the zoo where you belong!'' I shout at the guy as I stand up and look at the lunch as it isn't damaged.

''Those are some big words coming from such a tiny guy, don't make me squeeze you like a bug!'' he responds trying to act tough as he pushes me backwards. My face turns angry as I look at the guy and this guy is tall and pretty buffed with muscles, it is tempting as hell to lay this guy flat on his ass or give him a one way ticket to the hospital.

''Isn't that Tanaka,the boss of the judo club?'' a guy says as he is talking to his friend

''Yes,if this guy don't want to end up in a body-bag,he better not mess with him'' the friend responded to the question.

People around are watching as I put my lunch on the floor and approach Tanaka with a pissed off expression.

''Don't fuck with me'' I say in a threatening way.

Tanaka raises his arm and goes for a punch as I grab his arm and give him a straight kick to the face as I can hear something crack causing him to lose his balance and step backwards as I give him a roundhouse kick straight to the spine and the sound is like he was hit with a bat as he holds over his spine with widened eyes as I give him a kick to the cheek sending him floored onto the ground as he coughs alittle and blood is running down from his nose and mouth as I grab my lunch and look down at the guy as he is shaking of the massive pain he is in.

''You stupid fuck! Look at you now!'' I yell at him as I quickly run as far away from there as possible. As I leave,I notice the witnesses have wide eyes and dropped jaws. As I run threw corridors,I find stairs leading up a few floors.

''Hopefully I can get out of this mess if I run up a few floors,I don't want to get kicked out of school on my first day'' I think as I run up the stairs. I keep running up the stairs which aren't that many floors as I am on the fourth floor now and there is a door there leading out there with a window making it possible to watch outside.I look through the window and it seems to be a roof. I walk out and close the door behind me and bend forward to catch my breath.

''Huh? Are you ok?'' A voice asks. A voice of a girl without a doubt as I look at my right which is the direction the voice came from. A brown-haired girl with the hair reaching her shoulders in the school uniform (vest-version) is standing leaning on to the metal net. One thing I notice the most about her is the fact that she has one hair sticking out of her head as I keep staring at wondering how it stands up. She soon approches me.

''Hello!'' She asks as she snaps her fingers infront of my face with a courious expression. I rapildy shake my head as I notice she is standing right before me.

''Huh? Yeah,thank you,I am fine'' I respond with a smile something I never do to girl gets all up in my face and looks at my with her navy-blue eyes. She to normal conversation distance as she gasps a little with a smile.

''No way,you are in my class! you sit on the top right side of the class right?'' She asks couriously.

''Huh? Yeah,that's right...'' I respond pause a bit as I never knew '' I guess...'' I finish as I look a bit confused as I never noticed her.

''Hehe, My name is Sekai Saionji,nice to meet you mr...'' She says waiting courious for an answer.

''Kazuya Sensui'' I answer as I examine the girl; She isn't taller than me,she is around half a head shorter than me. But her face is about the cutest I have seen. Probably because I haven't been in contact with girls before.

She says ''My name is Sekai as...'' She says as she is about to complete her sentance.

''Sekai means the world and it is a cool name cause you think you are the world's center'' I say as I complete her sentance trying to make it a little insulting joke.

She looks at me with a courious expression as she gets back to her smile ''Yeah,I never thought about the second part you explained but sounds fair enough'' she responds to my little joke. ''I was waiting for my boyfriend Makoto Itou to come up here and eat lunch with me...'' she starts her sentance ''But then i got this message from him telling him he had errans to run'' She completes looking irritated.

''Makoto Itou?'' I think as I drop into my own thoughts. ''Could that have been the bastard I saw?'' I keep thinking and completly ignore Sekai..

She then looks over at me with a smile again ''Hey,why don't you eat lunch with me?'' She asks as she grabs my hand with both hers and pulls me towards one of the benches.

''W-woah!'' I break out as this came as a suprise and making my balance abit worse ''Fine,fine! I will eat with you...'' I tell her as I rip my hand off from hers ''But let go off my hand'' I demanded as I got my balance back.

''You are too serious'' She says as she sits down on the bench with a smile and starts eat her sandwitch. I sit down next to her. ''So,what are your interests Kazuya?'' She asks as I tell her about how I like fighting and training. The topic grows as the conversation goes on. Before I know it my sandwitches are gone. After a while,Sekai seems kind enough to share one with me as she gives me a half of her third and final sandwitch as I give her a smile as a thank you.

Sekai soon stands up and looks at her phone to check something. ''We should get in to class,we don't want to be late, is a strict teacher'' She warns me smiling

''I guess you are right'' I stand up and put the empty bag in my pocket as I smile too.

''Hey wait'' She says as she stops to walk.

''What is it now?'' I ask her with irritation

''How about the two of us took a picture together? Wouldn't that be awesome?'' She asks me excited

''Fine,but make it quick'' I answer. She puts her phone on the bench as she runs over to me,she probably put the phone on timer. She then grabs my arms as she has her back against me and wraps my arms around her. This causes me to blush and big something no person has ever experienced me doing,aswell as something I never have done before. She just smiles as the picture gets taked. She runs over to her phone and picks it up as she gets my phone which I left on the bench as she gets my phone and sends the picture to me. I walk over there in couriousity on how it looks.

Sekai smiles at me and shows the picture ''Isn't this a cute picture?'' she asks as she shows me.

''Yeah,yeah'' I answer in a way hoping her to stop asking about it as I walk towards my class with Sekai next to me.

''Hey,Kazuya,would you like to come to the beach with me and a few friends of mine this weekend?'' She asks me couriously ''You can get known with my boyfriend too,and get some new friends,you are new here after all''

''Sure,I would love to. Do you think I could bring a friend along aswell?'' I ask her as courious as she asked me.

''Sure!'' She breaks out raising her voice ''The more the better''

The two of us soon arrive to class and I sit down on our seats,but as soon as I get down, my boring self wakes up again and I stick my head into the Science book pretending to read while I am actually sleeping,just like in elementary school. I am not afraid to fail because Keitaro is always cool enough to give me his notes so I can catch up with the class.

As class dismisses I feel someone hit my head as I stand straight up with wide open eyes as I yell ''I am not asleep!'' I notice there are no one left in the class besides me and Keitaro who was the one who hit me.

''You know,stop sleeping. If this was during class it would have been embarrising as hell'' He tells me. He then smiles ''Hey,how about the two of us get to the arcade,play some games and get to Pier Burgers afterwards?'' He requests.

''Huh?'' I look at him with a questioning look as I think about what he said as it hits me after some thinking ''Yeah,that would be cool'' I answer the question friendly.

''Cool, I will wait for you outside the arcade!'' He shouts to me as he runs with his backpack on out the door of the classroom.

As I get my backpack packed on my back I walk out the door of the class and yawn as I walk towards the exit. Someone seem to come running my way as I hear the steps and turn around. It's a girl with long black hair going as far as over her skirt and something I actually noticed first,her big breasts. The girl stops infront of me as she starts to pant alittle.

''Excuse me,can I get past you? Makoto-kun is waiting for me'' She asks in a innocent voice.

I just stand there a bit stunned as I look at the brown wood floor. Before I know it the girl has walked past me and run out the door.

''Is this a covincidence,or are there two Makoto's on this school'' I wonder about this for some time. ''Well,I didn't catch this girl's boyfriend's last name,so I wouldn't be completly sure. Better not pull any quick charges on these or this guy. But if he is the type of bastard I think he is, then he will feel real pain'' I think as I get my serious looks on again and walk out the door.

I meet up with Keitaro and we get to the arcade and have plenty of fun playing games. It was in a way funnier for me,cause he was the one paying money for everything. We then get to Pier Burgers, again,he ends up paying, something he isn't angry about at all,he took it with a smile as everything else. Sometimes I hate to see that smile,it shows how much more perfect his life is compared to mine with all the money,friends,family and the chance of getting a girlfriend.

I soon arrive at home. After brushing my teeths and undressed myself leaving only my boxers, I get to my bed and lay down as I scratch my hair thinking about this Makoto guy for a while.

''Is this guy the same guy I believe is a bastard? Are both of them dating the same guy? Is this guy a player?'' I keep thinking about these questions as I shake my head ''I think too much about this. And it isn't even my buisenisse. Just stop thinking about it dumbass'' I tell myself. ''But I got a new friend today,that's good to know'' I smile as I close my eyes and yawn. ''Hopefully we get to hang out tomorrow too'' Are my last thoughts as I fall asleep


	2. Truth

**As we all know,we have heard about Keitaro who has been at Sakakino Academy for a month and Kazuya who started a month after missing some events but putting him in right place for about when the SD got bad.**

**Well,here we go!**

**Chapter 2: Truth**

The next morning,I ride the train to school with the same outfit as yesterday,I don't want to be dressed like the normal guys.

Keitaro is standing right next to me holding onto the same pole as me as he is texting someone with his phone. I take a look at the passangers and notice someone sitting close to the door reading a book. It is the same girl who ran into me yesterday,the girl with the long black hair,the black blazer and not to be pervert again but big chest. Keitaro turns his face to me as he notice who I am looking at.

''That's Kotonoha Katsura,she is in Class 1-4. She is shy and loves to read. She has a boyfriend so you better not hit on her'' he informated me

''Are you friends with her?'' I ask him responding to what he said

''I have talked to her alittle. She doesn't have too many friends'' He tells.

''Hmm'' I think out loud ''I have made a new friend already,it wouldn't kill me to get another one'' I think for a few minutes.

''I will go talk to her'' I tell Keitaro

''Good. But remember,don't approach her like you do to most people with your attitude'' He warns me.

I give him a quick nod as I approach her without her noticing I end up standing infront of her holding on to a pole. I look at her for a while as she soon notices I am staring at her.

''Huh? H-Hi'' She answers abit scared as she must believe I am a stalker. She soon get a noticable look on her face as she probably remembered me from yesterday ''You are the boy from yesterday'' She points out.

''Yes,my name is Kazuya,Kazuya Sensui. Nice to meet you,what's your name?'' I ask her after answering her question as I smile.

''Kotonoha Katsura,nice to meet you too'' She answers my question with a cute smile.

''Ah,I see. Sorry I was in the way yesterday,I hope you made it to your boyfriend in time'' I tell her as I look at what kind of book she is reading, the title of the book seems to be ''The Bronze Horseman'' as I don't have a clue about the book but am going to ask her about how it is.

''Yes,I was actually going to be really early if I didn't bump into you,so it was just fine'' she respond to me as she keeps her smile.

''Say,you like reading books?'' I ask her something obvious.

''Yes'' She answers the question. '' I like to read about romance these days'' She continues. ''Do you like reading books Sensui-san?''

''Uhm,well...I...'' I look abit over my shoulder and back at Keitaro as to hope for some kind of answer. I do read, but what I read is manga,manga such as Dragonball Z and Pokemon Advantures,something that she probably doesn't have in mind. I look back at her as she still wears the smile.

''I guess I do read some things...'' I answer the question not spoiling the fact that I am a big manga-geek.

''That's good'' She tells me with a smile as she gets something out of her bag ''I know we have just met,but I have not had anyne to discuss books with,so maybe we could chat when you finish reading this book. I will let you borrow it for as long as you like'' She says really cheerful and happy as she hands me a book and I take it with a smile even tho I am abit confused about how I ended up becoming a book nerd in less than 5 seconds. I don't want to be rude so I smile to her as I put the book in my backpack and puts the bag on my back again.

''Hey Katsura...'' I start my sentance as she isn't used to refering to me by my first name yet ''Could you tell me your boyfriend's full name? I would like to tell the guy how lucky he is'' I say with a smile but with a serious thought behind the question.

''M-Makoto Itou'' She says shyly as she slightly blushed after my complement.

I keep asking small questions, Such as; What class are you in? Do you have a brother or sister? I actually got a suprising answer as she does have a little sister named Kokoro. I asked her if I could visit her some day and she gladly nodded. She also asked me questions about family and interests. In the interest part, I told her I love to fight and to train as I told Sekai,but of course I had to lie about the family part,just telling her my mom and dad were divorced and lived in two different houses,me living with my mom in her appartment.

''Makoto,does he happen to be in Class 1-3?'' I ask her as I have my serious face on.

''Huh? Yes, he is in the same class as Sekai Saionji,she is a friend of mine'' She answers.

''So I was right,two girls,one guy'' I think for myself

Soon the train stops at the school and Kotonoha runs to her class fast as me and Keitaro just walk in normal tempo to ours.

''Hey Keitaro,you have been here a month. Tell me, Do you know about when Kotonoha got her boyfriend?'' I ask him really anxious to know

''Well,she got her boyfriend about a week after school started. But of course before tihs guy became her boyfriend,I heard he got help from Saionji from our class'' He answers

''So,this basicly means Saionji is backstabbing Katsura? And what about this Makoto guy,what about him? Why the hell do I even bother to care!'' I start to get abit angry as I am frustrated.

Soon me and Keitaro get to our seats as we both sit down with me sighing deep closing my eyes to relax. When I open them I see Sekai coming up the stairs towards her seat as she smiles when I look at her as she runs up to me.

''Hi Kazuya, Hi Keitaro'' She greets us as Keitaro greets her back using her first name this time.

''You know eachother?'' I ask confused.

''Yeah'' Sekai answers. ''So,how are you doing?'' She asks me with a smile.

''Good'' I answer ''How is your relationship with Itou doing?''

''Huh?'' She then giggles alittle ''We are doing just fine. Say,I don't have any plans for after school today,would you like to join me to the cinema? Either that or both of us are gonna be bored at home for the rest of the evening'' she asks me bending forward so she can reach my face.

''I guess that is ok. Since we are friends,we should get better known'' I answer her.

'Great!'' She smiles standing straight up again. ''And I already guessed you are taking Keitaro with you to the beach this weekend?'' She asks.

''Oh,do we have too? He is annoying as hell some times'' I insult him as I get hit in the back of my head as I laugh.

''You are the number one douchebag'' He can't help but smile as it must felt good to get revenge.

Sekai giggles some more ''I guess it's settled then. I will see you after school Kazuya''

I give her a nod as she steps two meters back and sits down on her seat as a guy after about 3 minutes sits down next to her,but she doesn't look happy,her expression suddenly turned sad as and upset as she looks at her desk. This guy must be Itou.

Soon it becomes lunchbreak, Keitaro is already way ahead as he is out of the door and probably in the cafeteria already. I get in my backpack and get my lunch as I walk slowly out the door. As I walk out I see Sekai being led by Makoto who holds her hand and walks the hallway towards some where as Sekai doesn't look so happy,her face is even more upset as they walk towards the stairs up to the roof if I know the school right. I just turn completly around as I ignore it and walk towards the cafeteria but slower and slower as I am thinking.

''Why did she look so upset? Doesn't she like him...'' I keep thinking but now I have stopped on the spot as I am thinking of Sekai's sad face.

''Excuse me!'' A familiour voice shouts out the hallway as she comes running towards my way. It seemed to be Katsura as she ran past me without even a Hello.

I turn around as I look at her running the same direction Makoto went.

I just keep looking the direction as she soon is out of my sight.

''Something is going on!'' I think as I start to run as fast as my legs allows me to and run towards the stairs as I grab hold on the stairs railing as I start to run up noticing a yarn ball fall downwards as I stop for a while watching it roll down the stairs as I shake my head fast and am about to run further up as I notice Kotonoha walking down the stairs with a really sad expression as she just keeps her head down. I just watch her walk down the stairs as I soon get to my senses and walks down next to her.

''Katsura,are you alright?'' I ask her worried.

Suddenly tears runs down her face as she runs down her face as she now reached the last few steps to the first floor as she trips and falls with her face first.

''Katsura!'' I shout as I runs down and kneel down to help her up. '' Tell me,are you alright?'' I ask worried as I lift up her head and make it face mine as I have cupped her left cheek in my hand. Katsura is bleeding from her nose and tears are streaming fast down as she is sobbing. I bring out a tissue and clean her tears away as she just looks at my face as the tears keep coming, I get a new tissue,again from my pocket as I clean the blood away and the tears as her face is clean now.

''Tell me Katsura,are you alright?'' I ask her as I stand up and grab her hand to help her up but she struggles abit to stay on the ground as I hold around her by her waist causing her to gasp but it does help her get up on her feet. I let go off her hand and waist at the second she is on her feet.

Katsura doesn't answer the question as she gets her sad expression back and looks back at the floor

''Katsura,let me walk you to class,ok?''

''O-o-k'' she whispers really shy and sad as a tear drop from her face.

As I walk her to her class,Class 1-4 I leave her on her seat as I just look at her for a few moments.

''What happend,why is she suddenly sad? She must have seen something!'' I think as I rapidly runs back up towards and now stand behind the door as I look out the window as my eyes widenes as I am complete shocked of what I am seeing. I am seeing Sekai in her underwear but with her shoes and stockings on as they are making out. With closed eyes as Sekai is blushing while Makoto is holding around her as he is in his full school uniform. Sekai slowly opens her eye towards Makoto but soon it faces my direction as she sees my shocked face. She rapidly gets wide eyes as she pushes Makoto away and covers herself behind him as he couriously looks at her. He just turns around smiling as she gets back to making out with her but she pushes him away as she rapidly gets dressed into her uniform. She sits down on the bench and Makoto sits down with her but lays his head on her laps laying down as Sekai just stares at me.

I now walk in the door to the roof. Makoto now looking at me as he sits up quick. Makoto looks at me with an innocent look,Sekai on the other hand is ashamed and embarresed to death as she can't make eye-contact with me.

''Hi'' Makoto greets me.

''Hi'' I greet him but I am pissed enough to cut this guys head off,put it on a plate,and serve it to the dogs.

After the greeting it is just quiet. I can see Makoto's face that he is starting to get nervous as he stands up.

''Well,better get to class,see you in class Sekai'' he tells his ''Girlfriend'' as I don't know what to believe anymore as he walks in again closing the door behind him as I watched he on the way out and now I look at Sekai with a upset expression. As she just looks at the roof-floor with a sad expression. I honestly didn't believe a cheerful as she is could ever be sad.

''Sekai...'' I start my sentance worried ''What's going on? What happend?''

''You...know what happend Kazuya...what was about to happen'' She answers me with sadness in her voice.

''Why Sekai? Why do you do it with him? Why on the school roof? I have heard things. Things about you getting together with Itou behind Katsura's back'' I tell her as it is the truth.

''Yes...'' She answers

''What is going to happen now Sekai? What about Katsura? Do you know what happend? She was really upset...no,no that's not the first question I want to ask,the first question I want to ask is,what makes you think it's a good idea for you to have sex with Itou here on the roof?'' I ask her again as I am really worried and sit down next to her.

''I...love him. I have to give him what he wants to keep him happy. I am his girlfriend after all'' She answers again.

''Yes,but is this what you want...is this what your relationship is Sekai? Sex? How long have you been together with this guy?'' I ask her serious but worried.

''A week...''she answers the question.

''Sekai,if what I am being putting two and two together now,I am starting to believe you had sex with him the second he confessed his love to you,right?' I tell her as I move my hand to her lap and lays it there. ''I know this is going to hurt to hear. And I know you will hate me for telling you. But this guy doesn't love you,he loves your body'' I tell her as I look her into the eyes.

Sekai rapidly stands up and slaps my right cheek as I was expecting it as she looks at me with really really sad eyes as if she is about to cry.

''That's a lie! Makoto loves me! H-he told me he needed me...and...wanted to be with me'' She explains as she looks away from me for a while as she turns her back on me.

I bob my head back towards her and smiles alittle as she is pretty much a naive little child,well,atleast as much of her as I know. I stand up and walk to her as I hold around her waist from behind as her cheek becomings really red.

''You might not believe me,and I understand. You might be angry with me,I get it. But you are my friend Sekai,you are like a diamond. You are a tressure. If you don't believe me,it is ok. I will support you,protect you and watch out for you to make sure you don't get upset'' I tell her and every word is truth.

Suddenly Sekai slaps my cheek again as I let go off her.

''Don't hold me like that...please...just...'' She starts her sentance but her eyes get wet as she is about to cry so she can't finish. I clean the tears with my fingers.

''Don't worry,everything will be fine. If you are absoloute sure he loves you then I am sorry Sekai'' I apologize.

''It's ok. Just please don't say anything like that again...It...really scared me...'' She tells me.

I lay my hand on my heart part of my chest ''I swear,I will never say anything that I know will hurt you on purpose'' I promise to her

''Thanks'' She tells me as she lightens abit up and slightly smiles as I was sort of supporting her just now.

''Hey,that cinema thing,we are still on that,right?'' I ask her

''Yeah,if you pretend to be my boyfriend'' She demands.

''What?'' I have wide open mouth as I blush a lot. ''Excusse me! Didn't we just have a conversation about how I am your friend and am g...''

''Relax,I was only kidding'' She interrupts me as she smiles. ''You must really have wanted me with that reaction'' she teases me.

''Ugh,she is such a child'' Are my thoughts of her teasing but I can't help but stand up straight and down to her

''Let's get back to class'' She suggests and of course we walk to class together as we don't want to give us detention.

I nod and the both of us gets back to school is dismissed as me and Sekai are walking towards the cinema. We get to the movie and since there aren't anyone besides me and Sekai watching this movie,as it is over a year old but still on screen, we get to the top behind seats of the hall as we after a while watching the movie, start having a food fight throwing popcorn at eachother out of complete boredome as Sekai is the kind of childish teenager girl I thought she would be.

At the time the movie ends,and the two of us steps outside,we notice it is already late night cause of the dark sky. We start to walk towards Sekai's house,but for some reason we didn't take the train,something we both completly ignored. Since none of us has had the time to go home before,we have been walking in our school uniforms.

''Thanks for cheering me up today Kazuya,I had great fun'' She asks as she interrupts me watching the stars. I look at her as I respond to her.

''No problem,it wasn't boring for me either,stop being selfish'' I smile to her as she smiles back and we both end up laughing abit as we are outside her house now.

Sekai's expression soon turns into a upset and worried one. She is in deep thoughts,atleast I would be since she is just looking down at her feets while she is walking.

I lay my hand on her shoulder and she snaps out of her thought and quickly looks at me with a smile. ''Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?'' I ask her as my face turns worried as I look her into the eye.

''Huh? No,I am fine'' she answers the question as she laughs for a few seconds probably to convince me she is ok. ''Don't worry,I am fine'' She adds.

I look at her eyes for just a few moments and then I smile right back at her and let go of her shoulder. ''She is sad about something...'' I begin to think ''And I am damn sure about what'' I finish thinking. Before we know it,we are standing otuside a house that looks like any normal appartment from the outside though.

''Thanks for following me home, I supose you will need my phone number since we are closer friends now'' She tells me as she writes her number on a tissue as she hands it over to me.

''Good night Kazuya'' She tells me as she opens the door to her appartment and walks inside as she is about to close it.

''Night Sekai-chan'' I tell her as I refer to her with -chan,as little girl.

She giggles alittle as she closes the door and the last thing I saw was she waving at me.

I walk homewards serious,thinking about Sekai and Kotonoha's problems ''Sekai is in a lot of pain,I could see it in her eye. Tomorrow,I will have to give Makoto a visit''

''This will be a complete hell'' Are my last thoughts about Sekai,Makoto and Kotonoha's love triangle as I am standing outside my appartment.

**Well guys,that's chapter 2.**

**Please review and tell me how bad my story is, I think it is somewhere between complete shit and completly screwed.**


	3. Background

**Ok,here is the third chapter in this story, please review and don't be afraid to critize me strong.**

**Here we go**

**Chapter 3: Background**

I get to school today,but for a change, I decide to bring on the school uniform all the way instead of half way. Keitaro already got to school today as he had some errans to run,atleast that's what he told me. I stop infront of the school and look at the main building as the students enter because they don't want to be late. I just stare at the school with a irritated look for a few moments before I get to my senses and decide to get to class before I get detention. I bump into a girl by accident as it causes me to close my eyes for a second.

''Oh,sorry'' I apologize as I scratch my eyes alittle and open them to find a really hot girl with a brown pony-tail,brown eyes and the vest-uniform on.

''It's ok'' She accepts my apology.''Hey,you are the new face,Kazuya Sensui right?'' She asks.

''Huh? Yeah, how do you know? Are you paranoid or something?'' I ask her as a respond.

''I know because I a friend of mine named Kotonoha Katsura ,she got a new friend yesterday. She started to describe you. I am in the same class as her'' She answers.

''Wait,how can she have friends when Keitaro obvously said she didn't have any'' I think as my expression turns serious while I look at the floor but bring my face with a smile up to Katou not to be rude. ''It's always nice getting a new friend''

''Then how about me being your friend? My name is Katou Otome'' She extends her hand out to me as I gladly take it and shake it as we let go.

''Nice to meet you Katou'' I tell her.

''Huh? You already refer to me by my first name?'' She smiles as she laughs a bit.

''Yeah,I never enjoy refering to people by their last name'' I answer.

''Ok Kazuya,I will see you later then'' She tells me as a good bye.

''Cya'' I smile to her as she is about to leave to her class.

Soon three girls run over to Katou from the hallway behind her . One where shorter than Katou with a yellow headband and light brown hair reaching her shoulders,two of them were taller, the tallest has black hair reaching her shoulders,while the one abit shorter has her hair only reaching her neck.

The four girls walk the direction they came from but with Katou. The three last girls looked like a bunch of whores to me. But I am always too quick judging people.

I go ahead towards my class and enter as I find a few students down infront of the teacher's desk discusting something. There seem to be a costume of a cartoon character on the teacher's desk. Among the students are Sekai and Makoto. There is a taller girl than Keitaro with really short black hair and a blazer-uniform on. Another one is a bit shorter than Sekai but blond with hair formed into a circle on each side over her ears and a guy with blond short hair.

I walk over to them and overhear a couple of words the blond dude tells the others

''We have a problem,Tanaka is injured'' He tells them and all of them gasps.

''Tanaka...'' I think for myself as I get widened eyes and a nervous look as I remember.

**Flashback**

_The guy laying on the ground shaking in pain as I am standing over him_

_''You stupid fuck! Look at you now!'' I yell at him_

**Flashback ends**

''God,I really hope he wasn't in something important I just ruined'' I think worried about what will happen if they find out I was the one who injured him.

I am about to head to my seat before Sekai gets her eye on me and smiles cheerfully and waves. I wave back as I sit down on my seat but look at Makoto with an angry look as Sekai turns upset as she looks at Makoto and pays attention to the conversation.

After a long conversation the people down had Sekai runs up to my seat with a short girl with green hair and a red ribbon in her hair.

''Hi Kazuya'' Sekai greets me with a smile.o is

''Hi'' I talk to her tired as I was up to late night yesterday to read Kotonoha's book so I could have something to talk with her on the train as I spent the time with her there.

''This is my...'' She starts her sentance as she introduces the girl.

''Yeah,yeah,she is your little sister,I know,I know'' I tell her in a captain obvious way.

The girl turns alittle irritated which is intiminating as this girl is actually a bit creepy. Sekai hits my head.

''Ouch! What was that for!'' I shout as I rub my head.

''For not letting me finish!'' She looks at me irritated. She gets back to her smiling face again ''She is my best friend Setsuna Kiyoura''

''Hi,nice to meet you Setsuna'' I greet her as I have to stand up to look her in the face because she is two steps down from where Sekai is standing.

''Seriously,how many midgets do they let in on this school? Setsuna and Yuuki has a 4 feet height future together'' I think unsultingly.

''Hi'' She greets me. I take a closer look at her,when I look at her face,she looks rather emo to me. Again, I am too quick to judge people.

''Would you like to come with me Setsuna,Hikari and Nanami to do some karaoke today?'' She asks cheerfully

''Ok ,who are the two last people'' I ask

She points at the short blond girl ''That's Hikari Kuroda'' She points at the other girl with short black hair who is taler than Keitaro ''that is Nanami Kanroji'' She then looks at Setsuna ''I better get to work with the waitress costumes first,why don't you give Kazuya something to work with and I will see you later'' She tells Setsuna as Setsuna responds with a nod and Sekai walks down the stairs to the other bunch of people.

''You are close to Sekai,aren't you Kazuya?'' She asks me.

My expression turns seriosu ''Can I ask you for something? Do you know Makoto Itou's adress? I need to make sure of something,I am a friend of him'' I ask her.

''Yes,and if you are a friend of Sekai,I should give you my number too'' She tells me as she has a worried look for some reason. She gets my phone and sends both her and Makoto's phone number along with Makoto's adress.

''I take it you are the class rep hmm?'' I ask her even tho I know already by the way Sekai told her to give me a job and told her about the waitress costumes.

''Yes'' She answers me.

The girl seems to always wear this same serious expression. After a while of staring at eachother she turns around and walks downwards the stairs.

''Hey,what is your project anyway?'' I shout to her but now with a smile on my face.

She turns towards me,''We are going to have a school festival'' she answers but with a smile making her look quite cute.

''Thanks'' I tell her even tho I didn't have to shout the first time,I had to catch her attention. She now walks down to the group.

It doesn't seem to be any classes today as everyone are working on this redicilous school festival. Since I am bored I decide to help alittle here and there with the decorations.

After a couple of hours with hard work from everyone,it seems we are allowed to go home. I get my shoes on and am about to head to the train station as someone calls out my name. I turn around and find 3 girls approaching me,it seems to be Sekai and her friends.

''Kazuya,did you forget about the karaoke thing?'' she asks me looking irritated.

''Huh? Of course not,I was just testing you'' I answer trying to avoid any kind of pain she can pass me.

''So you are Kazuya? I didn't expect something like you'' Hikari tells me.

''What did you expect?'' I ask her.

''Well...'' She begins looking at the sky thinking of an answer '' I excpected you to be...''

''Geez,if you can't hold your mouth shut now,I think we are going to be deaf by the time you sing'' Nanami tells Hikari.

''Wow'' I begin ''I think I just found myself a favourite between you three'' I tell.

''What an idiot you are'' Sekai responds

''Let me guess,that's why you are in love with me'' I say smiling confident.

''Wha?'' She reacts as she has open mouth and blushes lightly ''If you don't know it,I have a boyfriend!'' Snapping out of her reaction face but still blushes.

I step towards Sekai who is only one step ahead of me as I wrap my arm around her neck ''Come on,the two of them can know now right?''

Sekai hits me with her bag as I let go ''You idiot!'' She yells at me as she chases me with Hikari and Nanami running right behind us laughing as I am too.

Sekai manages to calm down as we get to the karaoke and sing our ears off as we spend several hours singing. In the end three of us walks out of the karaoke box with headaches from Hikari's fail of a singing attempt. All three of us shake our heads to get back to ourselves.

''Hey guys,I have to get to Pier Burger quick! Cya!'' She yells to as she runs out the door with her bag in a hurry.

''Huh? What was that all about?'' I ask the two remaining girls as I have a questioning look.

''Probably to meet Itou'' Nanami answers ''Let's head to the train station'' She suggests.

Both me and Hikari agrees as we start to walk towards the train.

''Hey Nanami,tell me,how is the story of Kotonoha,Sekai and Makoto? I heard there are something around those three'' I ask her couriously.

''Well,I can try to explain'' She answers cleaning her throat ''Sekai and Makoto sat next to eachother. She saw Makoto had a picture on his phone of Kotonoha,using that three week phone charm. Since Sekai ruined it,she wanted to help Kotonoha and Makoto get together. Some time after Makoto lost interest in Kotonoha and got interested in Sekai. I overheard Sekai tell me something about practice. Anyway Sekai and Makoto then got together at night after being at this water park. Among the people who was there,Taisuke was there,who happens to be Hikari's lover'' She smiles looking at Hikari who is blushing a lot. I smile as I already have a clue on who Taisuke is because Hikari was yelling out his name in the conversation they had. '' Anyway,they have been together ever since,but for some reason,every time they are together,Sekai always has this upset look. I haven't seen her happier with anyone more than you lately'' She says in a teasing way. I just smile.

The three of us are at the train station waiting. Soon the train arrives and Nanami and Hikari jumps on but I am standing there thinking for a few seconds.

''Hello,earth to Kazuya'' Hikari snaps her fingers in my face as she couldn't get contact with her words.

I snap back to myself and jump on the train as the three of us just sit next to eachother discusting topics as basketball and school. The first one to get off the train is Nanami and a few stops later,Hikari is off. I get some time to think.

''Makoto,when he got together with Kotonoha,did he break up with her?'' I think intensly.

Soon the train stops at my station and I head home. I walk in the door and throw my bag on the floor as I rush into my living room and lay down on the cough. I am starring at the roof thinking about the same thing I did on the train and I am getting more and more irritated the more I think of it.

''I have to know'' I tell myself as I stand up and run out the door. I already have my shoes on as I run as fast as I can to the train station waiting for the train and tramping with my foot inpatient. After 12 minutes the train arrives and I jump on.

''If Makoto is together with Sekai,then how come Kotonoha told me something different'' I think.

**Flashback**

_I am sitting next Kotonoha on the train this morning after talking about the book I borrow from her._

_''Katsura,you do know Sekai and Makoto are together now,right?'' I tell her with a worried look._

_''NO!''She yells out and some people starts to stare at us._

_''Makoto-kun is my boyfriend!'' She has a real threatening but yet sad look on her face._

_''Makoto-kun is my boyfriend,he loves me and I love him. Saionji has to step aside! She stole Makoto-kun from me! She is a bad friend and a backstabber!'' I look at her face as she is about to cry as she tells me these words._

_''I understand'' I smile ''Makoto is your boyfriend and Sekai is not his girl''_

_She just look down at her laps as she looks worried at her laps._

**Flashback ends**

Soon I reach the station closest to Makoto's home as I run out the door and sprint fast while I look at my phone for Makoto's adress. It took me 10 minutes but I am finally there and breathing heavily to get my breath back. When I get back to my senses I see two girls,one on her knees crying and another one standing up looking down at the girl with one red cheek. I look closer and I see that it's Kotonoha who now stands up on her feet and runs away and Sekai who stands there for some time and slowly walks looking at the road.

''Sekai!'' I call for her as I run over to her. She looks at me with eyes which tells me she is in pain.

''Kazuya,what are you doing here...'' She tells me in a really upset way.

''Sekai,what happend?'' I ask as I push the question on her as I look angry ''I need to know now!'' I grab Sekai harshly by her wrist and pull her after me as she struggles to get lose but it's no use as we soon get to the park and turn to Sekai with anger in my eyes.

''Why have you stolen Makoto from Kotonoha?'' I ask her in anger.

Hear head is low as she is looking at the park ground.

''I didn't...'' She starts her sentance. ''Makoto and I are together,Kotonoha was Makoto's girlfriend...'' she stops for a second ''but he broke up with her''

''She doesn't think so,she keeps telling people they are still together'' I tell her.

''I told her now that Makoto loves me,but she wouldn't listen,unless Makoto himself tells her'' She tells me as she looks even more upset. ''I feel even more guilty now!'' She shouts as she covers her face with her hands as she is sobbing.

I take a few steps around her as I hold around her waist from behind because she probably wouldn't mind because of the picture of the two of us like this. She does blush though and get suprised but isn't covering her face no more or sobbing.

''Tell me Sekai,I need to know everything'' I tell her and hold her even tighter to comfort her,I expect to get a slap in the face but for some reason,she doesn't give me one.

She starts to explain,soon she gets up to the word practice

''Practice? What kind of practice?'' I ask couriously.

''Kissing...fondling...such things..'' She explains. ''After this Makoto and I got together at night and he confessed his love to me. We then got home to me...'' she stops really and thinks about ther next words ''a-and...'' She continues but doesn't completly finish.I do get the idea though,they had sex.

''Sekai,what did you and Makoto do before you met Kotonoha,I clearly saw you were in the direction closest to his building?'' I ask her,hoping to not get the answer I know I will recieve but keep hoping.

''We...made love...to eachother'' She says as she has a lot of regret in her eyes.

I start to think back on to the roof and what Makoto and Sekai did. I know what he is now and I know why Makoto dumped Kotonoha. If Sekai and Makoto has sex this often then there is no doubt.

''Sekai...'' I tell her in a serious voice. ''Stop having sex with Makoto'' I tell her.

''Huh?'' She looks at my face which is behind hers as she turns her face to me as I look at her sad face.

''I am hoping what you told me on the roof was true,about him loving you,well, I supose if he did love you,he could manage a whole week without any sexual action. That way,if he manages to do this in a week'' I explain in details. ''If he manages that,I am sure he loves you. I will make sure to make him tell Kotonoha himself he is breaking up with her'' I finish explaining.

''I don't think I have no choice. He hasn't managed to keep his hands off of me for the time we have been together. What you tell me makes perfect sense,so I will do it'' She tells me as she gains more confidence and looks less sad.

''Don't worry,I will hang with you threw this all the way,ok?'' I smile to her and she gives me a weak smile back. I let go off her and she turns around looking at my face as I smile to her.

''Don't worry,even if he doesn't love you,I will always be here right?'' I tell her to cheer her up ''Boyfriends come and go but Kazuya ain't going nowhere'' I tell her and she smiles to me even tho she still has those upset eyes.

''Thank you Kazuya,thank you for everything'' She thanks me and I can see her face that she is truly thankfull. ''Bye'' She are her last words as she turns around and walks as she waves at me while looking at me.

''Bye'' I take farwell as I wave to her,she soon turns her face to the road as she walks out of my sight.

I get an angry look as I walk back to Makoto's appartment. I take the elivator up a to the third floor and get to a door where ''Itou'' is written on the door. I knock on the door and wait irritated.

Soon someone opens the door and the face is Makoto ''Huh? Hi,you are that boy from the roof,Kazuya Sensui'' he greets me with an innocent look.

''You...'' I begin my sentance, ''Are in a lot of shit'' My face suddenly turned from happily to angry the second I saw Makoto.

**Well,find out what Kazuya is going to do with Makoto in the next chapter.**

**Smell Ya Later**


	4. Backstabbing

**Wazz'up? I'm gonna strut my ass to bed soon cause I am tired. Sorry,just had to take something out from Youtube's Ray Williiam Johnson's show.**

**Btw,here is a joke**

**Knock knock**  
**who's there?**  
**Buu?**  
**Buu who?**  
**Don't cry!**

**HAHAHAHA! Hahaha...hehe...heh...not funny huh?**

**You know the deal,critisize me as hard as you can,tell me what's wrong,I would only be sad for a moment then I would make up the mistakes,**

**Chapter 4: Backstabbers**

''What are you doing h...'' Are Makoto's first words as he remembers who I am ''Oh, I know you now,you are the guy from the roof,Kazuya Sensui,right?'' he asks me alittle cheerful,clearly he is ignoring my pissed of expression as he doesn't look me into the eyes.

My face turns into a more cheerful one,I have a hard time keeping it up as it is fake.

''Hey,why not invite me in?'' I ask him hoping for an opportunity to let my anger out on him if he gives me the answer I am looking for.

''Huh? I guess it is alright'' he answers me now in a bored tone.

He leads me into the the first room of the appartment which is the living room as I ignore everything else completly as he leads me into his room and close the door behind me as I just look at the floor. He soon enough walks past me and sits down on the bed which is in the top right corner of the room. I look at the black-haired boy sitting on the bed with eyes of anger. As I look at the person sitting there scratching his head staring at the floor,I also notice a magazine sticking out from under his bed,I don't even need to examine the magazine to know what kind of magazine it really is. I take a few steps towards the boy who makes my anger boil and before he knows it I am standing right infront of him looking down to him with anger. He looks up to me and I can already tell he is nervous and scared by the way he has trouble looking at me without winking every second.

''So...'' I start of expecting an answer from him as I say it in a cold way.

''So?'' He asks me nervously and with fear in his voice.

''Ok,here is the deal...'' I start as I run my hand over my forhead once so I don't have to watch this bastard's face but as my hand soon drops to my side again,I am facing him ''I have been here for about a week,and what I have seen,is indecisiveness,and who does it come from?'' I ask him rhetoricly.

''I don't know what you are talking about'' He mumbles as he turns his face away from me to not face me as he isn't going to give me an answer to that question.

''Kotonoha or Sekai'' I tell him as my voice gets a bit louder ''Who do you love?''

''I love Sekai...'' he begins mumbling alittle

''Then why Kotonoha?'' I ask him as I put more pressure onto my worse ''Why does she still thinks you two are together?'' My voice gets louder ''Listen,you break up with her before the school festival,and you will make sure she is comftable when she leaves you. Actually if she isn't having a smile on her face the days up until the school festival and after,you will be sorry'' I threaten him.

''You heard of the school festival?'' He asks trying to change the subject ''Who will you go with on Monday?'' He keeps up trying to change the subject.

I completly snap as I pull him up by the shirt actually holding him up staring him into his eyes as his eyes has widened and he looks like he has seen a ghost. ''You treat Kotonoha like shit! And Appearently Sekai is just a fucking toy to you!'' I scream right into his face.

''Onii-chan!'' I hear the voice of a little girl approaching the door which leads to this room from outside of this room. I throw a quick glance at the door as Makoto has still his eyes on me. I look at him as I put my mouth infront of Makoto's left ear so his little sister can't hear me.

''Tell her you are changing'' I whisper into his ear as he snaps out of staring at me as he looks at the door.

''Itaru,d-don't come in,I a-am changing!'' He responds to the little girl who just grabbed a hold on to the door handle with a shaky voice.

''Ok Onii-chan!'' The innocent voice answers as footsteps are heard getting quieter as the steps aren't able to be heard anymore.

I throw Makoto back on the bed as he is looking at me with the same face expression of seeing a ghost.

''Look you dumbfuck,if you dont start to treat Sekai better,I will treat you even better then you are treating her,get it?'' I threaten him some more as those words were actually threats of me beating him up if he didn't do as I told him.

''Y-yeah'' He answers me as he looks at the wall to ignore my face.

I soon get onto rapidly drop to my knees and bends lower to look under his bed as I see a ton of magazines. Get out a bag from Pier Burger and expand the bag as I put every single magazine in it.

''Hey,what you d...''Are the words Makoto tells me as he stands up,pulling me by my jacket in an attempt to get me up and take the bag filled with magazines from me. I stand up myself and push him back onto the bed as he lands on it on his back. He looks abit angry but yet helpess as he can't do a thing against me. I walk towards the exit and holds onto the handle.

''Let's see if you survive without fucking yourself'' I say angrily as I walk out the door and out of the appartment. As I am walking towards the train station,I grin as I know a week without Sekai having sex with him or him playing with himself will be hell.

-

**The Next Day; Thursday**

As the train arrives at my station I enter finding Keitaro with a cheerful face as I look up at him,as I grab onto the pole he is holding which is closest to the door.

''Hey,where were you yesterday?'' I ask him as I look at his face.

''I am a comitee member,hello? I told you'' He says sarcasticly

''Oh yeah,now I I don't care about in other words'' I answer him as if I corrected him. He just smiles and nods at me.

''I will be working all day again as I did yesterday'' He tells me ''What did you do yesterday by the way?'' He asks me courious to know.

''Scared a guy to death,took all his magazines,sold it to a guy who stood outside my appartment for 10.000 yen'' I answer him in a obvious tone ''You know,the usual'' I add

I look away and look at the doors thinking about my problems.

''Hey. Ehm Kazuya'' He tells me trying to catch my attetion and he succeds as I am looking at him ''Can you keep a secret?'' He asks me as this seems to be big by the look of his face.

''Sure'' I answer just like that ''Tell me anything bud'' I add

''I like a girl'' He tells nervously as his hands are shaking abit as they are together one over another infront of his crotch a they are claimed together.

''Huh? A girl? Heh,who is that?'' I ask him courious to know as now,I am really interested.

''Se...Se...'' He stunners abit as his cheeks are lightly red.

''Come on!'' I shout out as I am excited to know.

''Sekai Saionji!'' He breaks out as he looks at me and I am quite suprised as I look abit at the floor.

''Sekai? What does he see in her?'' I think for a moment.

''I am thinking about asking her out for the dance on Monday'' He tells me honestly.

''Makoto wouldn't be with Sekai as long as Monday,cause I don't think he is serious about being with her. I guess I can cheer Keitaro on then'' I think for myself as I look at Keitaro with honest eyes.

''You do know Makoto is together with Sekai,right?'' He I tell him just to be aware he knows.

''Huh? No,he is together with Katou Otome,don't you know?'' He asks me with a confused face.

''Wait,what the fuck!'' I think to myself as I look at the floor. I look back up at Keitaro with a weak smile ''I will support you all the way to get to Sekai's heart'' I tell him to raise his confidence.

''Thanks! You are the best friend ever!'' He shouts in joy.

This Thursday,I didn't notice Kotonoha on the train,but I did notice something interesting in the lunch break walking up towards the roof where I ate lunch with Sekai as I didn't do anything about it. The day was quite normal as I didn't get to see Makoto one time today even though he was in class.

**Friday Morning At School; The next day**

I arrive at school walking safely from the train station. Keitaro is already far ahead in the classroom. I am facing my shoes as I keep thinking about how crazy it is for a third girl to enter the mess. I enter the classroom with my face serious and the second I step into my classroom I find Sekai's face poping out of nowhere right infront of my eyes.

''Kazuya!'' She shouts as I jump alittle ''Wow,you are not as tough as you look'' She looks at me as her arms are crossed.

''Never do that again!'' I shout at her.

''Hehe,fine,fine. You are so serious Kazuya,you need to lighten up abit'' She tells me with a cheerful face just as cheerful as her words were as I can't help but smile.

''Fine,hey,wanna go ahead and help me with the decorations?'' I ask her.

''Huh?'' She looks abit suprised as she scratches her head and laughs abit ''Sorry,but I need to keep being a doll for the maid outfits'' she answers me.

''I see'' Soon my face turns serious as I look down at her and her expression just turns abit worried. ''A week Sekai'' I before I turn my back on her and start to help with the decorations.

-  
**As school is dismissed**

I am standing at my seat in my class as I am the only one left,everyone else seem to have left. It is still a wonder why I am standing here the whole mess between the three teenagers are messing with my head so much I can't keep track of time.

''Ugh!'' I break out in frustration as I sigh deep. I take my backpack on my back and head outside the classroom. There are still a few students left though,as I can hear some talk,one of them are Setsuna's voice which I completly ignore as my only thought now is to get into my bedroom and fall asleep where ever I land after closing my eyes. I suddenly hear a moan as my senses soon gets abit sharper to get the sounds.

I run as fast as my legs can carry me towards the moans as they get louder and louder the further I run and soon I stop infront of a classroom; Class 1-4 and the door has of course a window like all of the other class rooms. I couriously look threw the window as my eyes widen of what I am seeing; Makoto,naked ontop of Katou. I claim my fist really tight as I am about to bust in the door and am angry enough to murder them both. But soon something hits me.

''Where is it?'' I mumble to myself as I pick up my phone after sticking my hand in my pocket. I put my phone at the window of the door with the camera lens pointing towards Makoto and Katou.

After 5 minutes Katou narrows her eyes towards the door and her eyes widenes as she just put her vest on. She screams out and pushes Itou into the wall as she rapidly slides the door open as she pushes me causing me to take a few steps backwards as I lose my balance but get it back as I stand on my feet with smirk on my face looking at the girl before me who is about to cry.

''Why?'' She shouts at me as she approach me with one step ''Why did you take a picture you pig!'' She yells at me.

''I didn't take a picture...''I begin ''I filmed everything,a 5 minute long porn movie which will be at the boys desposal'' I tell her in a confident but yet evil way.

''Why!'' She shouts even louder as she is right infront of me now.

''Why you say?'' I ask rhetoricly ''Well...'' I begin as I pause abit after looking at the sealing but look at her again. ''Maybe for the say reason you are beating up on poor innocent Kotonoha!'' I scream in her face. ''What the fuck are you doing you bitch! Look at you now!''

She looks at me scared as I look at her pissed off ''Look at you scared now you hoe! Scared like a little bitch! Scared because you are the victim!'' I shout at her even louder as that bastard Makoto hasn't even dared to come out yet.

''You are a whore Katou! I don't call you a whore because you bully Kotonoha,but because you slept with a guy who has a girlfriend and you knew it!'' I keep shouting ''Why!'' I ask her in rage. If she was a boy now,she would probably be at the hospital by now.

I look at Katou and she seem to be shaking abit in fear as tears slide down her cheeks as she looks at her shoes. ''I-I'm sorry'' She says in a scared,sad and low voice.

My face now turns way brighter as I smile and approach her as I put a finger under her chin and lifts her face up so I can see her sad eyes. She was in a threatened situation where her life could have been completly ruined.

''Look now,you feel how Kotonoha feels when you bully her. Your alone,helpless and your gang can't touch me because if they did,they would only make me send the video to the whole school''

''Y-your not going to send it to the whole school?'' She asks me as she isn't shaking anymore. I whipe Katou's tears off of her face as I put my backpack on the floor as I cup her cheeks into my hands and look her into the eyes as her cheeks becomes slightly red.

''Katou,I can already tell by the fear in your eyes and what you just experienced you wouldn't hurt Kotonoha anymore'' I answer her to begin with ''I would never ruin your life. But you have to take consequences. I will tell Makoto's girlfriend you slept with him and when I do,you have to promise me one thing'' I tell her as my expression turns serious.

''What?'' She asks me as she is desperate to know as her eyes already says so.

''Never sleep with Makoto ever again,got it?'' I explain to her in a serious voice.

''I...'' She begins to answer to my request in a denying way.

''Katou,he doesn't care about you at all'' I begin to tell her ''Has he cared about you as much as he did when you start to push sex talk on him?'' I finish.

''No'' She tells me as she looks me into the eyes and I can tell she is sad.

''If you keep being his sex-friend,you might end up pregnant and he wouldn't care'' I tell her ''At the beginning of the school year,I have been told he liked Kotonoha,but see how he treats people who doesn't give him their body'' I continue ''He doesn't even care to ask if she is ok or how she has it,all he is about is what is inside people's underwear'' I finish.

A creepy silence breaks out as I let go off her cheeks as she looks at me.

''I..'' She starts with a little sad voice ''I wouldn't do it again'' She looks at me with a smile ''Makoto has changed a lot since Middle School'' She adds.

I smile as I look at her ''Really? Tell me more'' I say in a cheerful voice.

The two of us walks towards the train station as Katou starts to tell the story.

''In middle school,he was a much nicer person,he cared about people,he cared about his friends'' She begins ''But somewhere,things changed'' Her voice changes more serious aswell as her expression ''When he started in High School,things changed,he started to hang out with this girl,Sekai Saionji'' She continues ''After a while he turned out to be different,all I saw was his bored expression. When I talked to him about two days ago,he suddenly got interested in me'' She looks at me abit upset.

''Talked about him?'' I ask starting to get really interested ''About what?''

''I told him I wanted him to look at me like a girl for once...'' She begins ''From then on we have been doing it twice'' she tells me as she looks really embarrised ''I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe he actually cared,he didn't want me,he wanted my body'' she tells me as I can see her being really sad as she looks at the ground.

The both of us now are standing at the train station as I smile and put my hand on her shoulder ''Hey,atleast you know now he was using you,I am sorry you had to lose it to a manwhore'' I tell her as I pitty her.

''Thanks for opening my eyes Kazuya,you are a real friend'' She thanks me as her train arrives as she waves at me as she runs in on the train. I wave at her as the doors closes and I see her smile as the train start to drive and soon after about five seconds,it's out of sight.

**Flashback**

_I have a foot in my class as I hear three girls talk at the same time as my head turns to my right where Class 1-4 is and I find four girls facing one,the one's back I am seeing who is being the victim,is Kotonoha's._

_''What's the matter Katsura? Why are you feeling so sad?'' Katou says._

_Kotonoha takes a few steps backwards as she trips and I hear her break out ''Ouch!'' as she hits the floor with the back of her head._

_''Yeah,lick the floor clean,with that ''clean an beautiful'' tounge of yours'' one of the girls tell Kotonoha,it's not Katou's as I recongize her voice as I just look at poor Kotonoha._

_All four girls head into their class as they laugh in union. When the girls are out of the way I see Makoto pass me through the door but fast as I was about to punch him but my fist didn't connect with even his back as my face was expression how pissed off I was. _

_This bastard didn't care and I could see him even throw a glance at Kotonoha as his head faced the direction Kotonoha was in_

_I run towards Kotonoha and help her up on her feets from behind as her face turns towards me as her face becomes upset as it was suprised when it first saw me._

_''Are you o...'' I ask her as I look at her with a worried face and before I know it she has pushed me backwards as I lose my balance and land on my behind._

_''Why didn't Makoto-kun help me! Why did you come!'' She yells at me as her eyes express how much pain she is in as she just runs into her class as my eyes follow her._

_Now that she is out of sight,I look at my shoes thinking._

_''I will make you pay Makoto'' I think as I am pissed off on the inside but serious and calm on the outside. ''But first...'' I start to think again ''I have to get revenge on Katou'' I finish thinking._

**Flashback Ends**

Suddenly something hits me like lightining as I am not having my backpack on,I left it outside the classroom.

**In the school building**

I run fast towards Class 1-4. I pass my class and I just look into the class as my eyes widen and I rapidly stop as I look at two people kissing; One leaning onto the wall and one short with a ribbon in her kissing as she turns around and finds me.

''Setsuna...'' I tell her disppointed as she is the girl who kissed Makoto,the guy who seems to be sleeping onto the wall.

Her cheeks are lightly red ''Kazuya!'' She breaks out as she is suprised and her eyes are widened.

''You,out of all people...''I tell her as I look at the floor ''How the hell do you manage to sleep at night knowing you are backstabbing your friend?'' I ask her disppointed.

''It was a memory,just for me. Please,don't tell Sekai'' She asks me in mercy.

I take steps towards the little girl as I am infront of the short girl as she looks at me worried.

''What the hell am I suposed to do,she didn't sleep with him...''I begin to consider as I think ''But she kissed him'' I keep thinking.

''Fine Setsuna'' I tell her but looking serious ''I will allow you to get away with this one kiss'' I tell her ''But what is this whole memory thing? You are not leaving,are you?'' I ask her hoping for an expanation as this must be hard.

''I am leaving to France'' She answers as we hear footsteps head this way as before I know it a girl is standing next to me

''Setsuna? Kazuya? What are you two doing here?'' I turn to my left and find Nanami standing there.

''Setsuna,come on,we have to go'' She tells Setsuna as Setsuna walks to over to her as my head follows them.

''Bye'' Both Nanami and Setsuna tells me as they walk away at the same time but their faces at me.

''Bye'' I respond to them as their faces turns towards the way they walk as all I see are their backs as my face turns towards Makoto and I approach him and squat down and look at his face.

''You are gonna be completly fucked up after the school festival'' I threat him as he just keeps on dreaming.

I stick my hand in my pocket and search for a marker as I find one. I take off the head and writes something on Makoto's forhead as I smirk abit. I put the head on and put it back in my pocket as I turn around and head out of the door and to Class 1-4. I get my back and head home.

**Yeah,that's Chapter 4.**

**Next up,Yeah,I know I actually have an idea for the next chapter now.**

**''Kazuya To The Rescue!''**

**Review, be angry and write bad,go on.**


	5. Kazuya To The Rescue

**Have you ever heard about School Days HD? It is a school days remake with HD graphics.**

**Why did the chicken cross the road?**  
**Cause it was too far to fly!**

**ZING!**

**...**

**Fine,fine!**

**Chapter 5: Kazuya To The Rescue!**

**At The Beach**

I am laying there in my blue bath-shorts and white tank with an open orange shirt with yellow flowers reaching my elbows as I am staring at clouds thinking about my worries around three certain people. As I am waiting for the girls to arrive, a person with brown hair and blue eyes appear in upside down looking down on me,it is Keitaro no doubt.

''Hi Kazuya,can I ask you something?'' He asks me cheerful as my expression is quite boring.

''If you sit down I might consider it'' I answer him.

Keitaro sits down next to me under our parasol on his towel which is laying right next to mine.

''How should I impress Sekai?'' He asks me really courious to know.

''I have one question too first'' I start ''Why are you asking me?'' I ask him confused ''I know as much about girls as babies driving cars''

''Well'' he starts looking like he is thinking ''You are my best friend''

''Kay,fair enough'' I answer. ''Kay,here is what you gotta do,just ask her to the school dance'' I explain simple.

''Really,you think it would work?'' He looks worried as his expression leaves no doubt.

''Keitaro'' I begin talking like a know-it-all ''Have I ever been wrong?''

''Well...'' He starts thinking as he is about to answer

''Don't answer that!'' I break out.

I sit up and look at the worried eyes who are looking at me,I lay my hand on his shoulder and gives him a bright smile

''Hey,I swear,it will be alright'' I tell him to bring his confidence up.

''Thanks,your the best'' He responds giving me a happy face.''By the way,are you keep going to cover your upper body?'' He asks me

''Yeah'' I answer him ''Even though guys can be shy around girls'' I add.

**5 Minutes later**

Both me and Keitaro are laying down just staring at the clouds as we hear footsteps approach us.

Both of us sits up to indentify the person as both of us look behind our shoulders. It seems to be Makoto and he doesn't seem to show the slightest of fear but still has what I wrote on his forhead.

I can't help but giggle alittle at it.

''Hi Mishima,Sensui'' He greets us.

''Hi Makoto'' Keitaro greets him. ''He notices what it's written now ''What? Manwhore 100 yen?'' He breaks out Makoto why did you write that?'' He shouts out abit confused.

Makoto runs rapidly to the water to see what is written on his forhead by reflect himself in the water. Soon I see Makoto rapildy throwing water in his face rubbing his forhead trying to get the text off of his face.

Keitaro looks at me as he is abit confused ''Ok,I know that was you'' He said like I just said something that was obvious.

''Hehe,yeah I d..''' I am about to respond to

''Hey everybody!'' I hear a girl shout out as she is rather cheerful which only means it could be one girl I know.

''Took you long enough'' I respond to the girl in a irritated way as I turn around and see 5 girls in bath suits as Keitaro turns around aswell.

The 5 girls are listed as Sekai,Setsuna;Hikari,Nanami and Katou which is a big suprise actually and they are all cheerful. Sekai is wearing a red bathsuit. Hikari is wearing a different kind but it's yellow. Setsuna is wearing a bathsuit which doesn't show her belly button and Nanami got about the same one as Sekai but in black. Katou on the other hand is wearing a red bathsuit too.

(I am terribly sorry,but I don't have the imagination for this,so I just picked the same bathsuits for Sekai,Setsuna and Hikari in the anime and Nanami's from the manga. Katou's was made up)

''Are you ready to have some fun!'' Sekai shouts in my face cheerfully

''Keep your loud mouth shut and we might have fun!'' I respond to her irritated.

She is growling alittle at me as I just laugh

''If you two could stop being dumb we might start having some fun around here'' Keitaro breaks out between our discustion,probably to get Sekai's attention.

''What is Makoto doing anyway?'' Katou asks me out of couriousity as Makoto is taking steps closer to the group. As he reaches the rest of us I can see he has a pleasing look on his face as he is smiling but looking at Katou.

It is a an akward silence as suddenly a watermelon hits the ground before us as everybody jumps abit as they get scared for a sec.

''Ok!'' It seem to be Nanami who threw the melon ''I declare watermelon smashing contest! The losers has to treat the winners for lunch. Now pick your partner.

''Makoto seem to approach Katou as she smiles happily and I look at Sekai who's standing right next to me abit upset as I am waiting for Keitaro to pick her as his team mate.

I throw a glance at Sekai and suddenly Sekai is getting pushed onto me by someone as both of us blush. And Sekai gasps as she fells into my arms.

''There,this way you can work on your small problems'' Nanami tells us as she revealed she was the one pushing. I let go off her and turns my back on Sekai blushing.

''Don't say one word'' I tell her strict.

Suddenly an arm is getting around my neck. ''Let win ourselves some free lunch!'' Sekai smiles at me cheerful as usual.

I can't help but smile too

I throw my sight to Keitaro as he is on the team with Hikari and Nanami with Setsuna it seems.

This watermelon smashing game is appearently a game of trust as one person has covered eyes and a stick and the other one is leading the person to bust the watermelon up,the ones who win are the team who smashes their melon first.

**At the end of the game**

Me and Sekai end up triumphant as everyone are sitting together eating watermelon. Soon Makoto stands up after getting done eating a piece of watermelon.

''I am going to go get something to eat'' He breaks the munching of everyone ''Katou,would you care to come with me?'' He asks her as Sekai becomes slightly more upset and my rage growns bigger. Katou nods and takes off with Makoto towards the beach store.

Keitaro also looks worried at Sekai. I hit my elbow against Keitaro's arm. He stops having his mouth stuffed with melon and swallows as he looks at me.

I bob my head towards Sekai's direction as I look at Keitaro. He nods and looks confident as he leaves the watermelon in my other hand as he approaches Sekai.

''Hey'' Keitaro greets Sekai who looks at him but now looking slightly cheerful as she probably is faking her mood ''Could you come with me? I have something to show you'' He asks her and really like a gentleman which makes me a little sick.

''Sure!'' Sekai answers as she stands up and starts to take off with Keitaro.

I now look at the three remaining girls; Hikari,Setsuna and Nanami. This is how I wanted it to be for a very long time so I announce a few things.

''Hey!'' I break out as they stop munching and looks at me ''Do you three know that Sekai is together with Makoto?'' I ask them as I am now darn serious.

''Huh? Yeah,but she looks like she has more fun with you'' Nanami answers.

''Ugh'' I sigh in frustration ''That's not the point,I have something really important to tell you,and you better listen!'' I shout abit but not too loud.

''Kay,'' Hikari responds.

''There is a player and giglo among us'' I begin explaining ''I am talking about Makoto if you ask who''

''Now you shouldn't talk behind peoples back like that,and he seems n...'' Nanami starts defending him but I stop her before she can complete the sentance.

''So does pedophiles!'' I shout out.

''Look'' I tell them about to explain the most important part ''I don't know you good enough to tell which one of you are good friends with Sekai, so I can't judge you'' continue taking a break but then start again ''But if I take any of you having sex with Makoto,I will tell Sekai right away, Katou already had sex with him so if I catch any of you,you are not friends'' I tell them in all seriousity.

They are just silent as they look at me.

''How do you know if Makoto can get anything from us at all?'' Hikari asks couriously.

''Trust me,he knows what he is doing'' I begin answering ''He's really manipulative and he mostly goes for girls weak or who likes him as far as I know''

''I would never do anything to betray Sekai'' Setsuna seem to answer getting a word in the conversation.

''Me Neither!'' Both Nanami and Hikari say simoltainiously as they laugh afterwards. I smile and look happy but I my thoughts are I can't completly trust all of them before I see how loyal they really are. It could just be empty words.

Soon we see all 4 of our missing friends approach us,or in my case 3 friends and one bastard.

After a long game of volley ball. Everyone besides Kazuya are in the water playing.

Since I played volleyball,I haven't bothered to go out to the water with the others. I am just laying on my towel as I did before looking at the clouds. As I take a glance I see an upset Sekai walking in the direction of west. My sight just follows her but I don't stand up as I don't want to seem like a stalker or be too pushy on her.

''Where is she going?'' I am thinking and looking over at Makoto who is having fun plenty of fun with Katou and Hikari ''And how come the douchebag didn't even ask why she got upset'' I keep thinking as I look back up into the sky. ''Well,he can't be completly heartless. He has got until Monday,there he will have to pick between Sekai or Kotonoha'' I get done thinking as I rapidly sits up as somehing hit me (thought wise)

''The book!'' I shout as I sit up excited and I go into my bag and get out the book I just got done reading it yesterday as I smile and am pretty proud of myself,this way I can get closer to Kotonoha,that way she will trust me more.

''Hey,I will call her!'' I smile cheerfully as I pick up the phone from my bag and press Kotonoha's number as I place my phone against my ear.

After a long while, Kotonoha doesn't seem to pick up the phone.

''Huh?'' I think out loud as I hang up and put the phone into my bag again. ''Why doesn't she answer the phone'' I ask myself as my expression turns sad ''Did I do something wrong?''  
I throw my glance over at Makoto as I see him throw water at Katou as both of them have the time of their lives.

''You better care'' I begin the sentance ''Or else!''

Soon it is sunset and everybody are up from the water and packed ready to leave except Sekai. Everyone are standing in a circle ready to depart

''Well,me and Katou are heading this way'' He says cheerful as points with his thumb over his shoulder.

''Hey Makoto'' Keitaro says to get his attention ''Shouldn't you look after your girlfriend?'' he asks him

''Yeah'' Nanami answers the question for him ''You should go look after her'' She continues

''Well, I should...'' He begins

''Ugh!'' I break out in frustration as my expression turned from happy to angry in two seconds ''I will go check on her''

''Thanks'' He thanks me in not a greatful but yet not an ungreatful tone either.

I turn around and starts to run as everybody except Makoto yells good bye at me as I throw my bag on my back and starts to run around the beach searching for Sekai.

**After looking for 5 minutes**

I get to the beach store and get behind it as I find Sekai talking with two guys as I see this after walking around the corner.

''Sekai!'' I shout out as I am happy to know she is ok and run over to her as she looks really reliefed to see me. I am standing between him and the guys as the guys are right behind me as I haven't bothered to look at them.

''Kazuya'' She answers as her eyes are wet and she has been really scared.

I wrap my arms around her. ''What the hell are you doing out here all on your own,you shouldn't be walking around on the beach alone!'' I tell her off ''If you ever do this again you are gonna get in serious trouble''

''Hey fuckface!'' Suddenly a fist drops straight into my face as I hit the ground with my face first.

One of the guys who has a really deep voice ''Never get between us and checking up a girl!'' He shouts at me.

''Kazuya!'' I hear Sekai shout out.

''Come on'' I hear another guy,obviously the deep-voice guy's friend ''Let's go out on a date''

''Kazuya are you ok?'' I hear Sekai shout out to me worried.

''Don't go on babling about that dumbass,Kazuki,let's try to convince her'' The other guy tells the deep-voiced figure who appearently is named Kazuki.

I slowly slowly get up as I am pissed as hell now

''Look,the dude got up again Kazuki'' The other guy tells his friend as he is refering to me.

''Tell me Kazuki...'' I start and I actually sound quite creapy ''How long do you think it will take for me before you die?''

''Heh,you must be smoking crack'' Kazuki tells me in confidence as I rapidly turn around and get a bloody good shot at his face as it's obvious his nose got broken by the sound it made when I hit his face as he is floored and my expression looks like I completly lost it.

Kazuki seem to be coughing as I don't even look at his face but just look at his mouth as blood is spoiling out of it as he coughs two teeths actually gets out of his mouth as his nose looks completly broken as it's just hanging there. The other guy just stands there shocked as if he had seen a ghost,Kazuki soon seem to have gotten in to uncontiousness.

''You two are all talk and no action...'' I tell as I look over at the other guy who seem to be alittle chubby with short black hair as he is actually taller than me but only by 5 cm or so. ''Now...'' I say out of seriousness and anger ''Get your friend out of here or I will personally put you both to sleep permanently''

''Y-yes'' The guy says terrified as he gets the slightly muscular guy on his back and starts to run as fast as he can which isn't fast at all.

''I would have practicly killed those two if it isn't for the fact that Sekai is here'' I tell myself ''I can't afford to make her scared of me,not in a time when she is troubled''

I throw my sight to Sekai and find her face looking at my with relief as she probably realized I was only protecting her.

''Are you ok Sekai?'' I ask her worried as I lay my hands on her shoulders worried.

''Yes'' She answers me with a smile out of relief as I clean the water in her eyes. She must probably have thought she was in a rape situation.

''So let's get going'' I say cheerfully as I glance down and see her foot being injured as it is blood dropping from it but it's nothing big ''Huh?'' I break out in consern ''Did those jerks do this?''

''Huh?'' She looks questionable down at her foot ''N-No,I was just abit clumsy and hurt myself'' She answers and laughs silly ''It's nothing big''

I turn around and bend abit down ''Jump on my back,I will carry ya''I tell her as I take my backpack in my hand.

''Huh?'' She is blushing as she is suprised I asked ''N-no it's fine,I can make it'' She tryes to talk herself out of it.

''You always have to do things the hard way!'' I tell her as I grab her legs and force her onto my back as she blushes even more.

''There,isn't that just better?'' I ask her

''Yes...'' She answers but blushing ''Thank you''

''No problem'' I answer her ''That's what friends do''

I start to walk

**After a long and boring silence**

''Why didn't Makoto come?'' She asks me and I can tell she is disppointed

''Because he is stupid'' I answer her ''He didn't want to come cause he wanted to escape his responsibility''

I can tell Sekai got abit upset

''I'll tell you something Sekai...'' I tell her ready to explain something ''I know you wouldn't take it from me you should break up with him'' I start of as my expression gets serious ''But,I have told him one thing,it's the night of his decision. If he asks you for the school festival on Monday,you will be his love,if not...'' I don't finish the sentance cause she obviously knows what''s coming.

''I...see...'' Sekai responds even more sad.

''But you know'' I tell her ''Keitaro likes you'' continue just telling her to cheer her up.

''If Makoto doesn't work out so well,I bet Keitaro is a good person to go too'' I continue trying to give her a thought ''He is rich,good looking,determind and has a future'' I continue bragging about my best friend.

''Thank you for looking after me'' She starts off ''Mostly this is something Setsuna would do,but...'' She says in an incomplete sentance.

''But what?'' I ask her out of couriousity

''Right now...'' She continues where she dropped off ''You seem like a best friend too''

I smile as I look forward and keep walking ''You shouldn't have high expectations about me Sekai,I get into plenty of trouble'' I tell her

I hear Sekai actually laugh abit as I laugh too for alittle while.

''Let's grab your bag and get out of here huh?'' I ask her

''Yeah'' She answers cheerful

We soon get to the spot we were as she gets off my back and grabs her bag as I sit down waiting as she walks to the changing room. After a while she returns in a white shirt showing her belly button,blue jacket and blue shorts.

I stand up and looks at her serious as she smiles at me

''Sekai'' I begin talking to her

''Huh?'' she looks at me courious to know what I am calling her out for.

''Makoto has been cheating on you with Katou...'' I tell her as I look at her hoping for her not to freak out.

Her eyes has widened as she probably must have believed me

''Sekai'' I reply again.

She then looks at me quite upset

''He is a scumbag,please understand it'' I tell her as she is appearently denying it.

''H-he told me we were going to be together!'' She yells at me ''That he needed me!''

I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug.

''All hope isn't lost'' I tell her to cheer her up ''He did cheat on you,and you probably already know what way'' I continue ''But if he asks you out on Monday for the festival then he is a good guy and wouldn't betray you''

''D-do you...''She asks me looking up at me ''Still think there is a chance?''

I smile at her ''Definatly''

She smiles up to me and cleans her wet eyes she gained as I broke the news to her.

''Hey,let me follow you home kay?'' I ask her and she cheerfully nods at me.

**That does it for Chapter 5: Kazuya to the rescue**

**Sekai is in Japanese world so read the next chapter's title correctly please**

**Next Chapter: My Sekai**


	6. My Sekai

**Okay, I am not going to make anymore jokes from here,from here on things will really become ugly. The true darkness begins around here.**

**Who will Makoto chose? Will it be Sekai or will it be Kotonoha. You will have to see now.**

**Chapter 6: My Sekai**

**As I just entered the train**

I am dressed in my uniform as I have started to develop that habbit by now for some reason I am not quite sure of. I throw my sight at the seat closes to the door on the left side as I am standing on the right side of the train. I find Kotonoha sitting there with her bag on her lap staring at her shoes as she isn't wearing the happiest expression.

''If he picks either girl,I have to make sure the other isn't too sad'' I start thinking ''I need to make the other girl get over it and move on with their life'' I contiune ''I should go over there and show her something'' I finish thinking as I have a book under my arm as I hold onto it.

I walk over to Kotonoha and holds onto a pole as she looks up at me but doesn't look any happier,but she does give me a pretty weak smile.

''Hi Sensui-san'' She greets me with those sad eyes.

''Hi Kotonoha'' I greet her back as I show her the book I borrowed ''I am done reading this'' I confirm as I am trying to start a conversation ''It was quite interesting'' I tell her as I am actually telling the truth. Reading books besides manga has usually been boring.

She gives me a slighty wider smile and she gently takes the book from me. ''T-thanks Sensui-san'' She tells me greatful.

''Kotonoha, it is ok to call me Kazuya,ok?'' I clear things up with her as I smile to her.

''H-huh?'' She responds shyly ''A-as you wish, Kazuya-kun'' She smiles abit wider but I can tell she is in sad deep inside.

''Let's talk about the book kay?'' I ask her and she nods with cheer,she probably doesn't have friends anymore because of Sekai now being looked on as a backstabber,I must be her only friend now.

After a long conversation about the book I read we arrive at the school's stop where Kotonoha and myself walk towards the school keep talking about the book as we finally enter the school yard.

''I have to hurry'' She tells me ''I have to head to a meeting''

''Well'' I begin ''That's ok I guess'' I answer her

''Thank you'' she thanks me as she bows me greatfully and starts running towards the building.

''Kotonoha!'' I shout at her as she stops and turns her face to me looking slightly scared but mostly suprised ''If someone ever bullies you again,tell me and I will protect you'' I tell her as my face proves it as I am darn serious. I would never want anyone to be ganged upon 4 on 1, unless that one is me it would be unfair. Kotonoha just rapidly turns her back on me and runs fast into the building as I lost sight of her among all the other students. It's clear that wasn't what she wanted to hear from me, but rather from Makoto.

I walk towards my classroom and as I enter the building someone pokes my shoulder.

''Huh?'' I turn my head around looking for someone and I find a cheerful cute face which is no doubt Sekai

''Hi there'' She greets me

I look forward again and keep walking as I smile ignoring her as she is one of those girls who can't bear to be ignored.

''Huh?'' She answers my ignorance suprised ''Hey! Are you listening to me!'' She shouts at me as I am giggeling alittle ''Huh?'' She responds suprised again ''You think you are funny! See how funny this is!'' She shouts at me as she I can hear she runs towards me and I am turning around only to be smacked by her bag and fall on my ass.

''OUCH!'' I shout out as it hit my nose quite hard and get up ''What was that for?'' I ask her even though I know.

''For being an idiot'' She answers my question with abit of anger at first but then smiles at me. I just stare at her as I know she is in plenty of pain she hides from me.

The both of us heads to our seats and sits down at our seats but Sekai turns abit upset the second Makoto enters the classroom and walks up to sit down next to her. Things are not quite complete with the school festival preparations but Setsuna is the class rep so she is just gonna throw some short information at us before we begin working again.

I throw my bored expression at the door of the classroom where I find Keitaro entering,but he doesn't look happy,rather nervous as he gets up to me and sits down next to me.

''Hey'' I greet Keitaro ''What's up with you?''

''I am thinking about asking Sekai out for the school festival today'' he tells me with low volume cause Sekai is sitting only 3 meters away from us.

I feel sorry for Keitaro cause if Makoto ends up picking Sekai, then Keitaro will get his feelings hurt or what could be worse is if Sekai wouldn't give the poor guy a chance at all. The only thing we did yesterday was playing video games while I looked at his serious yet nervous face.

I lay my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me as I look at him with a smile ''Hey'' I tell him cheerfully ''You are rich,famous and probably the most popular kid in school...'' I start to brag alittle about him ''How can't she like that?''

He gives me a smile as his confidence appearently rose.

**After working with carrying boxes from one spot to another**

I sit down outside a classroom as I lean onto the wall relaxing, my arms are really tired from carrying everything. I sigh as I close my eyes.

As I open them I see Keitaro walk slowly past me as he most have asked and got an answer from Sekai and appearently it wasn't positive. He just walks right past me. I open my mouth and suddenly hear someone shout my name ''Kazuya!'' it is of a girl and I turn my head towards the voice but then turn my head towards Keitaro again after I notice some maid yelled my name running towards me but Keitaro isn't there anymore, I have lost sight of him.

I turn my head towards the maid again and suddenly find Sekai in a maid uniform infront of me. I blush big time cause she looks really good in it as she squats down and has the most cheerful face I have seen her wear since I met her.

''Kazuya! Kazuya!'' She shouts at me excited ''Guess what!''

''You lost your mind and now you want me to look for it' I answer her

She hugs me as I blush even more ''He chose me after all!'' she shouts at me as she let's go off me.

''Well,congratulations Sekai'' I answer her ''You deserve it after everything you have been through. But make sure she stays loyal.

''I will!'' She tells me determind ''This is all thanks to you'' she thanks me ''if I can do anything for you ever, tell me. I will do anything!'' She tells me.

''Kay,then do me this one favor'' I tell her ''Be happy''

''Huh?'' She seems suprised as she smiles ''You really are the greatest friend a girl could have. Thanks for everything''

She stands up and waves at me as I wave back and she walks away soon she is out of sight completly.

I breath out but smiles ''Finally,the whore did something good for once'' I think for myself as I am reliefed.

I stand up and brush my legs abit as I start to walk around looking for Kotonoha but end up in the libary as I look around and yawn big time.

''God,I am tired'' I tell myself ''But,Setsuna would never let me off the hook'' I keep telling myself ''I should get my ass to work again ''

After working all the way up to afternoon

I walk over to a tree in the school yard and lay down under it as there are no students here.

''Well,I guess alittle nap wouldn't kill me'' I tell myself as I yawn big and fall asleep.

**After a while**

I wake up and hear music as I look at the sky and it's already night as I sit up and yawn

''So,I slept abit too long'' I tell myself as I stand up and walk into the building to find Makoto walking together with Katou as Katou walks into a room and Makoto is straight behind her I run up to him and pull his shirt as he rapidly turns around and looks at me as I find a serious look on his face.

''What do you want now?'' he asks me ''I made my decision and picked Sekai''

''What are you doing with Otome?'' I ask him

''I was just going to...'' he begins his sentance ''Tell her that I can't go with her tonight'' He continues ''She asked me out too''

''I see'' I answer ''But there is yet a person you need to make things clear with''

Kotonoha walks down the hallway towards us as she smiles cheerfully and is happy as she runs towards us and stops infront of me and Itou.

''Makoto-kun!'' She breaks out happy

''Kotonoha...'' The complete opposite way

''Makoto-kun'' She begins ''I-I j-just wondered...'' she asks shyly ''W-would you like to go on the festival w-with me?''

He looks at me as I am looking at him with eyes that tells I would kill him if he avoided his responsibility this time. His sight gets thrown back to Kotonoha.

''Kotonoha, there is something you need to know'' He answers her and she starts to look worried.

''W-what is it Makoto?'' She asks him scared

''I am breaking up with you'' He answers her in a determind tone

Her eyes widens and she looks at the floor ''What has gotten into you Makoto-kun?'' She asks him.

''I am sorry Kotonoha'' He answers ''But I don't love you anymore.I am sorry''

She collapses onto her knees and starts sobbing and crying as Itou turns his back on her and heads into the room Katou is. I stare at Kotonoha as she is sobbing and know she will just get more upset if I try to help,but I've got no choice.

I squat down and smile at her as I lay my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me with wet eyes and pushes me on my ass as she stands up and runs up the hallway again towards the expression turned sad as I stare at my feet but then stand up.

''I have to do something'' I tell myself. I have to help Kotonoha. I run rapidly up the hallway and get to where the classroom's are at as I pass by a classroom where I hear someone talking as I start to walk towards the voices slowly.

''Makoto doesn't love you anymore Katsura,he loves Saionji'' The voice is quite familiour ''But me,Katsura. I love you'' I hear the voice. Everything is silent,I don't hear Kotonoha's voice at all,all I hear is something just hit the floor and I get to my classroom where I find the voice coming from and stick my head in the classroom as my eyes widenes. I find Taisuke ontop of Kotonoha with her shirt open and she just has widened eyes as Taisuke's eyes turns towards me as at the moment I look shocked. He is appearently trying to rape Kotonoha as she is in shock.

I head into the classroom as my head is lowered looking at the floor as I close the door. Taisuke stands up and looks abit scared.

''Sawanaga'' I tell him in a dark and creepy way.

''W-what?'' He asks me nervously

''Die...'' I tell him as I run towards him and I pound my fist straight into his face as he is sent with his nose cracking into the floor.

He screams in pain as he holds one of his hands over his nose as he crawls scared backwards and I just approach him and sits down on his stomach as I punch him in the face once and he screams in pain as I keep working with my arms pounding his face as he screams but no one are able to hear his pain. He tryes to block the blows with his arms but I grab one of his arms and grab his shirt as I make him sit up and grab his arm with one of mine and put my other on his shoulder as I uses the power of my knee and use my knee as I hit his arm and I hear it crack. He is about to scream but I punch him straight in the face as he keeps quiet and crawls backwards.

''Y-your psycho!'' He yells at me.

''I am not crazy. you should have thought twice before fucking around Sawanaga...'' I answer him

I grab him by his throat and get close to a desk in the front as I slam his upper body onto there and starts banging my fists onto his gut as he gasps for as I am choking him at the same time. He manages to grab the hand I am choking him with but I give it right back at him as I punch his right cheek as he spits blood onto the desk. His face looks quite discusting with all the blood.

''You made it dirty,you should really clean it up'' I tell him as I grab his hair and turn him around as I throw his chest onto the desk and smash his head into the desk as he screams in pain more and more. I smash his head onto the desk full blast and he has becomed quiet but he is still breathing heavy.

''I am sorry'' He whimpers.

I pull his head up by the hair and find his bloody face as he is crying like a whimp.

''Mostly I would respect a man's tears'' I tell him ''But not yours Sawanaga'' I pull him by his hair and runs to the wall as I throw him into the wall and his forhead actually shatters alittle as blood runs down from it and I turn him around as I can see his face and hold him up against the wall.

''You die now'' I tell him. As I throw my hands around his throat

''Y-you will get a-arested for this!'' He tryes to make it look like a threat.

''I will only make an excuse about it was to defend a woman who was about to be raped, I will be clean,don't you worry'' I grin evil. I tighten the hold around his throat and lift him up from the ground and up against the wall.

His eyes widens as he tryes to make me let go by holding onto my arms. I make the hold tighter.

''This is it,I will finally kill a person'' I tell myself as I grin even wider.

**Flashback**

''He is from the streets,he is scum'' Keiko (Keitaro's mother) tells her husband as I am listening to them while I am in Keitaro's room as a 13 year old ''One day,he will kill someone and then he will be evil. True street garbbage with blood on his hands''

**Flashback ends**

I let go off Taisuke as he lands on his ass gasping for air and I look at him. I can't help but feel sorry for the bastard of how pathetic he is. I turn my back on him and head onto Kotonoha while he gasps for air. I close my eyes and blush big time as I am going to button on Kotonoha's shirt to not look at her bra or breasts. I actually manage and open my eyes as I extend my hand to her and she actually responds but as I help her up I find her eyes lifeless.

''Huh?'' I break out suprised ''Kotonoha,do you feel ok?'' I ask her.

Suddenly someone steps into the class and find a tall guy ''Katsura, you should head home,it's no place to be here for you this late''

''Ok'' Kotonoha answers like she is a zombie and turns her back on me and start to walk,the tall guy obviously doesn't notice Taisuke,cause that part of the class is particually dark.

''Kotonoha!'' I shout at her but she just ignores me and walks ahead with the tall guy and disppears out of my sight.

''Kotonoha...''I tell myself as I feel like failure and look at the floor.

I get my head up again after around 5 minutes and head out the classroom and sigh. I head down the hallway and head out the building as I see couples dance but yet no Sekai nor Makoto around.

''Hmm...'' I think to myself as I walk in again. I head stick my head into the room Katou and Makoto head into and I hear moaning.

''A-ahh! M-Makoto!'' A girl moans and it is no doubt Katou's voice.

''A-ahh!'' A man's moan is the next I hear as I already know by know what is happening.

I just stand there listening like an idiot ''What now?'' I think to myself ''What about Sekai?''.

I slowly disppointed and sad walk up towards the roof.

When I head up the last few stairs I look open the door and find a girl sobbing as the bonfire's flames heads up as high as to the roof. I walk in silently and close the door behind me. And the girl turns around and has wet eyes, it is Sekai as I already knew cause no one else could get up here at this time. She rapidly stands up and looks out on the couples dancing together as she whipes her tears off with her shirt. I head off towards the net too as I am now standing next to her.

''Sekai'' I tell her ''Do you feel good?'' I ask her

''Yes,I am ok Kazuya'' She answers me.

''You know,I have never gotten this close to someone as fast as I have with you'' I tell her ''I hoped that I could help you,but instead things turned out worse''

''It's not your fault...'' She tells me upset ''I sort off...'' She starts ''Discovered the truth'' She says upset but yet strictly. ''Makoto Itou is only about his own selfish desires''

''I know that already, and I tried to protect you'' I start off explaining ''But instead I failed. Besides, Itou shouldn't have someone as pretty and innocent as you Sekai''

She turns her face towards me as I keep looking at the bonfire up from here. ''I am sorry Itou broke your heart Sekai,but someone might heal it Sekai'' I keep excusing myself.

She looks at the bonfire aswell ''It is not your fault,you are the best friend anyone can have Kazuya'' She answers me ''Thank you''

**(Start School days: Let Me Love You)**

''I know it will be hard for you,but I will help you through it'' I keep telling her

She looks at me again suprised ''Ka-zuya?'' She looks at me couriously as she is probably wondering what I am about to tell her

''You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Sekai'' I tell her honestly

Her eyes are wet already but she looks at me as I look at her ''Sekai'' I look at her as I bow down and extend my hand to her ''Can I get this dance?''

She looks suprised but smiles as she curtseys me ''Yes''

She lays her hand on mine and both of us put our other arm on our back as we start to dance.

**yuu yakeba yami ni suki satte tsumetai yoru no iri guchi de utsumu ki machibuse yatto deaeta futari kiri dare ni mo shirarezu**

''My name is Sekai Saionji,nice to meet you!'' the girl smiles

_''Sekai means the world'' The girl tells me cheerfully_

''It really does'' I tell myself as I smile

**onegai yo hanasanai de hoho somete tareru akai fuusen**

_In the cinema I throw popcorn at the girl_

_On our way home ''Hey! I had fun too! Stop being selfish!'' the girl smiles._

**I can say... I can say...I can never say it...**

_''You are close to Sekai,aren't you Kazuya?'' Setsuna asks me._

**I can say... I can say...I can never say it...**

_''Thank you for looking after me'' The girl tells me as I have her on my back walking on the beach_

**anata ni tsutawaru deshou**

_''Kazuya!'' I jump alittle and turn around to find the girl with crossed arms smiling_

**Let me love you**

_We keep dancing as the bonfire burns as the stars shine down on us_

**(Song ends)**

**After getting down from the roof**

Neither Sekai or me has said one word as we stop infront of the school building as she has her hands infront of her skirt just looking at the ground.

''Sekai'' I tell her as I call her name.

''Yes?'' She answers me.

''I would never betray you like Makoto did'' I answer her as I wrap my arms around her as I put one on her back and another abit lower as I gently pull her closer to me.

She blushes a lot and looks at me as she gasps

''Let me love you'' I tell her as our lips meet and I am blushing as her eyes widen abit. I am expecting to get slapped for this, but I figured out I love her, that's why I am always so cheerful around her. Before I get to think further she actually kisses me back as her eyes are closed aswell as my eyes now open abit and widens. As I close them again just enjoy all the love I get.

I seperate my lips from hers as she looks at me with a little smile

''Sekai,would you like too...'' I start my sentance as I swallow and blushes ''Be my girlfriend?'' I am quite nervous as I look at her.

''I already am'' She answers me.

''Huh?'' I respond suprised ''Since when?''

''Since we danced,it is the jynx of the school festival'' She starts explaining ''Once you ask a girl to dance with you,and she accepts,she becomes your girlfriend and you wouldn't break up for a year''

I let go off her as I hold tightly onto her hand but she just rushes me and wraps both her arms around my left as I am quite suprised

''Do you want to sleep over at my house?'' I ask her and she nods and smiles cheerfully.

''Yes'' She answers

The two of us start to walk homewards but as I turn my sight abit away from Sekai I find Nanami and Hikari smiling at me as I blush and look forward.

As Sekai and myself get to my appartment we head up the stairs and head in the door as I close the door behind us.

Sekai is looking at me as I look at her as she just smiles. I walk up and head towards her as I embrace my arms around her as I lay my forhead against hers as my eyes are staring into hers and she stares into mine.

''Sekai,I love you'' I tell her

''I love you too'' She answers me as my heart beats faster. My lips meets hers again.

**That does it for Chapter 6: My Sekai**

**Unfortuanly I don't have a name for the next chapter**.


	7. Sayonara

**Me:...**

**Chapter 7: Sayonara**

**In the morning**

I wake up after laying on my stomach as I sit up straight and yawns out loud as the morning breeze makes me freeze abit do to me only wearing jogging pants as I look at my right to find no one laying there. I sit on the edge of the bed as I smell food.

''Huh?'' I tell myself suprised as I stand up and stretch my arms up to the air. I walk out to the door to my room and into the living room as I look into the door to the kitchen and find a girl in her pink silk pyjamas cooking. The pyjamas which actually belonged to a girl Keitaro and me had over during a sleepover,she must have forgotten it but never really asked us to return it so I figured Sekai could use it.

''You were great last night'' I tell Sekai who is standing there cooking.

''Huh?'' She turns her head towards me and looks at me irritated ''We never did anything''

''Yes,we did'' I defend my opinion which was wrong. We never really did anything yesterday but kiss abit and talk. I would never want to rush her like Makoto did. I can wait.

''Yeah right'' She answers my opinion ''Besides,your thing would be way to small'' She teases me.

''What!'' I break out shouting as I am blushing so badly my entire face is red as I look down at my crotch and then look at her as I run into the kitchen and get up in her face ''How would you know?''

Sekai starts laughing as she keep cooking and I keep pushing her slightly in hope she will tell me as we keep this up for a while but afterwards get to our senses and get prepared for school as I dress in my school uniform and Sekai in hers.

**On the train**

I suddenly notice my mobilephone is vibrating and pick it up from my pocket as I flip it up.

''Huh?'' Sekai who's holding aroumd my other arm breaks out in couriousity as she sees me with my phone.

I seem to have gotten a message from someone. As I look at the name,it shows Setsuna Kiyoura

''Who is it?'' I Sekai ask me as she looks at my phone

''It's from Setsuna'' I answer her question as I look concerned as I have never recieved a message from Setsuna before,therefore it sort of scares me.

I look down at Sekai ''Do you mind if I read this alone? I don't wanna bore you'' I ask her

''Huh?'' She looks at me suprised ''Wait a minute...'' She starts a sentance ''You aren't cheating on me with Setsuna are you!'' She asks me as she looks irritated.

''Wha!'' I answer in big suprise ''Of course not!'' I shout at her as people start to look at us.

Sekai just laughs as I get reliefed,but just the second after she has snatched my phone from my hand.

''Hey!'' I break out in suprise.

Soon she presses a button to read the message and a picture of two naked people seem to be shown on the phone as Sekai's eyes widens and she is abit in shock. I rapidly bring my arms around her and embrace her tight as I look at the picture to find Makoto ontop of Hikari naked in one of the school's rooms. I take the phone rapidly from Sekai and look at when it got sent and it seem to have been sent to me now. I click myself in to the inbox and find a message from Setsuna there too. I click it open and find the exact same picture. But this was taken yesterday,even before Katou and Makoto went to the classroom to ''do it''.

As I clap my phone together and put it into my pocket I find Sekai's lips meeting mine as I am abit suprised as my eyes widens but I begin to relax as I hold my arms tight around her waist as she has her arms around my neck. After a little while our lips seperates.

''I don't care about Makoto anymore'' Sekai tells me and I can look at her serious face she means it ''You are the one I love,I am far done with Makoto'' She clears things up ''Kazuya,I love you''

''Sekai...'' I look at her with just as a serious expression but give her a quick kiss on the lips. ''Will you help me?'' I ask her.

''Yes'' She responds ''Anything you want to ask me'' She answers me completly.

I look around on the train and I don't seem to find Keitaro which conserns me abit, but he probably is driven to school and I don't happen to find Kotonoha either.

''This is what I need for you to do'' I ask her as she looks at me abit worried cause my expression rapidly turned serious.

I start to whisper her something into her ears.

**On the school yard**

Sekai is running into the building as I told her I would be waiting for someone as I slowly but safely walk towards the building looking for Keitaro.

''Kazuya!'' I hear someone scream behind me but I don't jump as I already was expecting it as the guy comes to my left side throwing his arm around my neck.

''How did it go with the school festival yesterday?'' He begins asking me smiling as usual.

''No,why would I?'' I begin showing arrogance ''Even if I did,I wouldn't tell you Keitaro''

''Sekai'' he whispers in my ear as my eyes widens and I get nervous as I grab his shirt and pull his feet up from the ground as I hold him in mid air ''Hey easy there big boy,I wouldn't tell anyone'' he tells me not loosing his cool.

''If you tell anybody! I will rip off your head and shit down your neck!'' I shout at him as my expression shows I am angry but nervous and I put him down and we keep walking towards the school building.

''Hey,Keitaro'' I ask him as I look worried at him but he keep smiling as he look at me ''You aren't angry with me,are you?'' I start asking him ''you know,for taking Sekai from you and stuff''

''Huh?'' He beings looking at me suprised ''No, of course not'' He looks at me keeping that cheerful smile on his face ''I am happy for you''

I smile to and the two off us heads into the building as we walk towards the classroom hearing shouting.

''It's your baby Makoto!'' It is Sekai's voice ''Take it seriously damn it!'' She shouts out loud.

Keitaro's eyes widenes as he looks at me as I look rather serious.

''I know already and don't worry, I will deal with it'' I tell him as I walk into the classroom seeing everyone staring at Sekai who is laying on the seats up at Makoto and her's desk with Makoto just gasping as an idiot looking at her.

I walk up towards Sekai as people just keep looking at her and she looks like she is about to puke. I am now standing right next to Makoto.

''Hey Makoto'' I tell him as he turns his face towards me but still terrified about the news.

Soon Makoto gets falls on his back after my fist connects with his cheek.

''Try to get anymore ass now'' I tell him as the class looks at me; some angry,some with judging looks. Makoto on the other hand is looking at me angry but fear in his eyes,probably because he knows he can't escape his responsibility this time.

I walk over to Sekai looking worried as I extend my hand to her as she lifts her head from staring at the seat and looks at me as she gently takes my hand. I help her up and hold my arm around her waist as I walk with her out of the class and glance over in the class find the exact same expressions but Keitaro on his seat looking down at Sekai abit worried. At the second the two of us are out of the classroom. I embrace her tight from behind around her waist and kiss her passionate on her lips as she is blushing abit. As I seperate I smile to her but she looks worried for some reason.

''Huh?'' I look suprised now ''You feeling ok?'' I ask her

''Huh?'' she also responds to me suprised ''Yes,I am just abit dizzy''

''Sekai'' I look at her with a smile ''None of this is your fault. We did a good thing, this way he will only get together with someone who he truly loves. Like I have right now'' I embrace her even tighter. As I bring out a cheerful smile from her.

''Well,since we skip the first lesson,what you want to do?'' She asks me cheerfully.

''Mmmm'' I start thinking as I look at the roof. I then I look at her and smiles ''You know that thing I caught you and Makoto doing on the roof. I wouldn't mind getting some of that myself'' I look at her with perverted eyes

''Huh!'' she blushes a lot as she grabs my head by throwing her arm around my neck ''Keep talking like that and I will show you what I really was gonna do!''

I laugh as she is punching my head but her hits are tickling me somehow.

At the roof the two of us are just talking about the daily stuff we always talk about and soon we are on our way to the classroom again.

''Kazuya'' I look at her waiting for her to talk ''I will be working overtime at Radish today so I can't hang out with you if you are bored''

''Meh,no big deal. I am ok'' I respond as she holds my left arm with both of her arms smiling at me.

**After school**

After getting to the train station Keitaro is running towards me and stops infront off me trying to catch his breath.

''Hey buddy'' He greets me ''Wanna play video games at your house?'' he asks me ''I bought a new game for the PS3''

''Huh? Sure'' I answer him as I notice he has a video camera under his arm ''Huh?'' I respond to him ''What is the video camera for?'' I ask him

''Huh?'' he looks at the camera under his arm and puts it up showing it ''I am in the student council so it is a little project going on''

''I see'' I smile at him

Soon,the two of us head home to my house and we quickly get to my room as Keitaro puts his video camera on the desk close to my bed as we sit down and play video games.

As we play Keitaro breaks video game talking ''Hey,you know. I have heard about a girl who likes you''

''Huh?'' I look at him couriously and suprised ''Who!'' I shout at him wondering ''Since when?''

''Setsuna Kiyoura, since she saw how caring you were I think'' he answers

I look abit upset about having the feeling to turn down Kiyoura like that ''I see''

**During the evening**

Keitaro is right infront of the exit as I stand there waving as he waves back walking out and closes the door. I breath out. And get back to my room and change my clothes into a couple of grey jogging pants and a black tank top without any socks as this is how I am going to sleep. I sit down on the bed and looks up at the roof.

Suddenly I hear someone call the door bell as I stand up and walks to the door as I open it and am suprised about who is standing there with a travel bag

''Hi Kazuya'' the short girl greets me holding tight onto the traveling bag as she has a some kind of black dress with straps and a grey long sleaved shirt under it with black tights.

''Setsuna?'' I ask the girl suprised ''What are you doing here?''

''Can I come inside?'' She asks me looking serious.

After some time, I am in the kitchen putting tea and biscuits on a plate. I walk into the room and sit down a few spaces away from her and put the plate between us as she is sitting on the bed aswell looking at me.

''Sorry I am dressed like this,but your visit was quite sudden'' I apologize.

''It's ok'' She responds as I start eating but she doesn't eat or drink at all.

''Something wrong?'' I ask her looking worried as I stand up walking infront of her worried as I bend forward to look at her face.

''It's about Sekai'' she answers me as her cheeks are turning slightly pink as she is blushing.

''Tell me,what is it?'' I ask her and I look at the travel back and then I throw my glance back to her ''You are moving?''

''Yes'' She answers ''And I need a someone to take care of Sekai'' she now looks at the floor abit embarrised it seems.

I lay my hands on her shoulders causing her to gasp abit and look at me with an open mouth ''What are you so embarrised about?'' I smile at her ''You are Setsuna,the great,somehow nazi like class rep'' She actually laughs abit and she is really cute cause because of this ''emo'' kind of style, she sure is cute with a smile on her face.

''Let's do this o...'' My eyes widens as I trip forward somehow pinning Setsuna to the bed as I am sitting above her as I am blushing

She actually seem to be undressing by taking her straps off her shoulders leaving then onto her arms ''I will let you do anything to me'' she looks serious as she seem to get watered eyes.

''Huh?'' I break out as I rapidly clean her wet eyes as she looks at me suprised but blushing ''Don't cry,please'' I ask her as I am smiling and get off of her.

''I understand you Setsuna'' I tell her ''But I will take care off Sekai no matter what. I am not the kind of guy who has sex for favours'' I smile to her and she sits up looking really reliefed.

I squat down and get a look at her face as she is staring at me with yet another open mouth ''I will do it,don't worry'' I close her mouth by gently putting my hand under her chin and lift it up. She is smiling quite wide now.

''Thank you so much!'' She answers me sobbing abit but she stands up as I stand up aswell.

I take her traveling bag towards the exit and she follows as I open the door and she takes the bag and walks out the door but faces me.

''Thank you Kazuya,thank you very much'' She smiles at me as I give her a thumb up ''Good bye''

''Good bye Setsuna'' I respond to her and she turns her back and is about to walk and I look into my appartment thinking.

''Hey Setsuna'' I call her name as she turns around again looking at me courious.

I walk up to her and give her a gentle kiss on her cheek and her eyes widen abit as she lays her hand there.

''Consider that a good bye kiss Setsuna'' I tell her as I smile abit looking at her ''Since I am Sekai's boyfriend,you can't have me'' I continue explaining ''Have a nice life in France,I will keep in touch and make sure to tell Sekai yourself''

''I will do that'' She answers me with a smile ''Again,thank you,for everything'' she keeps thanking me greatfully.

''Here,I want you to have this'' Setsuna takes her hands in her hair and takes the red ribbon out of the hair and hands it to me.

''Huh?'' I shout abit suprised as I look abit shocked ''Why are y...''

''For you to remember to take care of Sekai'' She breaks my sentance as she gives me a victory sign. I return the victory sign back and she turns around as I watch her walk out of sight.

I look down at the red ribbon and think for a while. I bind it around my left wrist as it look like some kind of roman gladiator bracelet.

''She is a really great friend,I am glad I got to know her'' I tell myself as my phone suddenly is vibrating as I put it in my pocket ''Huh?'' I pick up my phone and flips it open as I have gotten a message from Makoto saying ''Meet me in Sakakino Cemetary''

''Time to bury this jackass alive...'' I think as I run into my house and put some socks on aswell as my brown jacket and my white nike shoes and locks the door after rapidly running out. I run with all my speed as I get to the bus stop. As the bus arrives I get on as I already have a ticket and as the bus reach a stop called Sakakino Church which is where the Cemetary is. I quickly run out and run behind the church to find tombstones everywhere as I walk deeper and deeper into the Cemetary.

The atmopshere is cold and dark and it's completly silence. There is a few rotten trees here but besides that there is nothing. Suddenly I hear a few steps some distance away from me and I turn around looking angry as my eyes widens of who I am seeing.

A girl with long black hair and a white scarf with a white long jacket going staying abit above her knees. The person looks at me with lifeless eyes.

''K-Kotonoha?'' I shout out.

Kotonoha suddenly takes the hand she has had in her jacket pocket and pulls it out. She is holding onto a handle and there is something wrapped around it. She unwraps it and it turns out to be a kitchen saw.

**Chapter 7: Sayonara**  
**...**


	8. The Flower

**...**

**Chapter 8: The Flower**

**In the morning**

I wake up and rub my eye as I feel like a knife just penetrated my chest and completly pierced my heart. I am completly naked as I look to my left and find a naked girl next to me with her arms wrapped around my left arm as I look at her as she has a smile on her face and looks really happy. I throw my depressing look up at the sealing again thinking about last night.

**Flashback**

_Kotonoha suddenly takes the hand she has had in her jacket pocket and pulls it out. She is holding onto a handle and there is something wrapped around it. She unwraps it and it turns out to be a kitchen saw._

_My eyes widens as I find Kotonoha running towards me as I just stand there and look at the once so innocent girl now completly broken down, attempting to kill me. She extends her arm to achieve power as she has reached me as she swings her saw attempting to cut my neck but my quick reflexes causes me to duck and jump abit backwards._

_''I have to do this Sensui-san'' She tells me in a completly emotionless voice ''I have to do it for Makoto-kun!''_

_She takes a step towards me and raises her arm up above her head and attempts to chop his the saw into my head as I jump abit to my left but she then turns her body towards me looking at me with those cold and lifeless eyes as she gets swings the blade attempting to cut my neck again but I duck quickly and jump away from her as she can't reach me this way without taking a step._

_''Makoto-kun loves me!'' She tells me yelling ''I love Makoto-kun back!'' she keeps yelling at me as my face is completly shock by how she has turned out to become ''I will do anything to make him happy!''_

_She takes a step forward and swings her blade from the left as I quickly take a step forward as I take her left arm under my arm pit for then to wrap my arm around it and put wrap my arm around Kotonoha's waist. _

_''Don't you understand it!'' She yells at me ''Makoto loves me!''_

_''No Kotonoha!'' I yell at her as I look at her deep into her eyes and I can feel her pain as I stare at the helpless girl in my arms ''He can't love you,c-cause...'' I rapidly release her left arm and put my left arm around her waist aswell ''I love you!'' I yell into her face as I suddenly feel as if my heart completly crushed into pieces. I suddenly hear some metal hit a rock on the ground,she probably lost the knife._

_Suddenly I see her eyes return slowly normal with life and her eyes are starting to get wet. She looks at me as the innocent girl I know. I rapidly lean my head towards hers and make my lips meet hers as her eyes widens but she blushes slightly as tears runs down her cheeks. She actually kisses me back. And we stay like this for a long time and I can hear here sob. I then seperate and Kotonoha just looks at me with those wet eyes as I clean them and she just keep looking at me._

_''Why do you think I saved you from being raped by Taisuke? Why do you think I helped you when you got bullied?'' I ask her as she seem to realize it ''Cause I love you Kotonoha''_

_''I love you to Kazuya-kun'' She answers me with a happy voice,something I haven't heard from her in a long while. She gently wraps her arms around my left arm._

_''I will follow you to your house'' I tell her caringly_

_''C-Can't we head to your appartment?'' She asks me with a shy voice. I gently nods at her request as we head to my appartment. _

_As we get to my appartment we head into the house and we get to the living room standing there as Kotonoha looks around couriously but abit upset. _

_''Wait in my bedroom while I get to us some food...'' I point at a door ''It's over there''_

_''Okay,Kazuya-kun'' She smiles to me gently and she disppears into the bedroom without even studdering._

_After cooking us some quick cup-nuddles. I head into the room and find a girl undressed into her red panties and bra with big breasts. As my eyes widens and I lose the plate with the cup nuddles and they hit the floor. ''K-Kotonoha'' I stutter abit as she heads towards me smiling as she kisses me on the lips and she toungekisses me afterwards completly dominating my tounge massaging it. Our lips soon seperates and a spit bond are seperated from us as it losens up after she gets some distance from my face enough to look into my eyes as her hand is down on my crotch. _

_'''Kazuya-kun'' She calls my name smiling as I am standing there with wide eyes and think about what is happening infront of me._

_''This is crazy,this is out of hand!'' I think as my eyes have widened ''What am I suposed to do? I can't afford to look at her that way with those eyes. I just can't let Kotonoha feel like that!'' I think harder as I feel as if a big scar was cut into my chest ''I promised...'' I start thinking as I have never felt more hurt before ''Sekai!'' I look at Kotonoha ''Sekai...I want you to kill me after this is all over and I have dealt with things'' I kiss Kotonoha on the lips and I toungekiss her as I massage her tounge. She just closes her eyes and enjoys it as I seperate and look at her. _

_''I love you Kotonoha'' I tell her as we start to show our love for eachother._

**Flashback End**

''Why?'' I think to my self as I claim my fist with the arm Kotonoha isn't holding. ''I didn't want to lose it to Kotonoha...'' I think for a moment as I look at my left and find Kotonoha sleeping happily ''But she looks so happy,and I don't want to look at her with those eyes again'' I keep thinking looking at her ''I can't let her be hurt like that again''. I think to my self as I sit up and look at Kotonoha as I gently glide my hand through her grip and sit along side the bed. I stand up and walk out of the room aind into the bathroom locking the door behind me as I look at myself in the mirror after cleaning my face with water.

''I wanted to lose my virginity to Sekai' I start mumbling to myself ''But I guess this is punishment I get for doing so much wrong in life''

I start to stare at myself in the mirror and just stare at it. Suddenly the whole mirror gets completly busted by my fist as I start bleeding. I don't care at all as I look at the blood dripping from my fist.

I start to clean my fist and look up at the sealing.

''If it was with Sekai,I can't discribe how great it would have felt'' I tell myself as I draw a smile on my face ''I just need to settle things. If I can help Kotonoha through these hard times, it is worth if I lost my virginity''

I throw my glance down at my crotch as I am abit suprised about what has happened. I close my eyes and I gently smile.

After a few minutes I walk out of the bathroom

''I just hope Sekai can get together with her and she will be able to forgive me after all this'' I think to myself.

I walk to my room and find Kotonoha sitting up scratching her eye looking at me.

''Kazuya-kun, are you ok?'' She asks me in her gentle and caring voice ''I have always heard that boys are the ones who sleep the longest''

''I am okay,thanks for worrying Kotonoha'' I tell her as I start to dress up into my underwear and my school uniform.

She sits alongside the bed still naked. I blush and look away from her as I swallow.

''I was going to suprise you,but I guess it has to way,but it's okay Kazuya-kun'' she tells me smiling as she gets into her clothes,the ones she had on last night

''You better hurry home and get dressed into your school uniform'' I tell her as she gets over to me and our lips gently meet as I kiss her back. After a while she seperates and smiles as she nods.

''I will see you at school then'' She tells me as she walks out of the house.

Suddenly after a few minutes of looking preparing for school I walk into my room to find my bag and find Keitaro there.

''Hey!'' I shout at him ''What the heck are you doing in my room!''

''Looking at how much porn you are hiding away'' He tells me wtih a grin on his face,he throws his glance down and looks at my fist with bandages on ''Huh? what happen to your fist?'' he asks me.

''I accidently broke the mirror'' I answer him looking at that hand.

''You accidently destroyed the mirror...'' he sounds like he doesn't belive it ''with your fist?''

''Yes! Can we go to school now!'' I shout it him

''Yes we can!'' He shouts at me

''You are not like Barrack Obama!'' I shout at him

''Good!'' He shoots at me

**At School**

We are heading into our classroom and at the second I step in a girl bumps into me.

''I am s...'' I am about to complete my sentance as I find Sekai is the one I bumped into ''Well not really''

''Huh?'' She sounds suprised ''You owe me an apology!'' she strictly tells me

''I owe you an ass kicking!'' I look irritated at her as she looks at me with the same irritated look

''Bring it on!'' She shouts at me.

''Fine!'' I shout at her but I stand up straight taking my sight away from her alittle ''But I can't hit girls''

She smirks ''That makes this ten times easier'' she tells me evily as she slaps my face and it hurts like hell

''Ou...''I am about to shout in pain but at that very moment I find her hands cupping my cheeks and our lips meeting as I feel her love as she kisses me this passionate and deep. It really hurt getting to feel this good as I quickly seperate my lips from hers.

''Huh?'' She seems suprised ''Is there something wrong?'' she asks as she wears a confused expression.

I look at her with a weak smile ''Not at all''

She smiles back at me with that cheerful smile of hers.

''I really do love her'' I start thinking as I look at her with her keep smiling ''But if Kotonoha is gonna gain sanity,she needs to get to her senses''

**During Class**

I have my elbow on the table as I relax my head on hand as I throw my glance over the classroom and appearently Keitaro hasn't comed to class,he probably has some comitee work to do. I throw my glance to Sekai's direction and she just sits there with her elbows on her desk,relaxing her head onto the hands as I notice something as I bob my head abit to more to the right and find the seat next to her empty.

''Hmm'' I think to myself as I wonder where Makoto could be.

**School is dismissed**

I head through the hall way and Sekai runs towards me as I turn my head to my left and find Sekai wrapping her arms around my left arm.

''Do you really have to be so clingy?'' I ask her abit annoyed.

''It's okay, isn't it?'' She answers me smiling and holds even tighter around my arm as it feels like the blood isn't sirculating even though it is.

Soon someone heads towards us as it is Keitaro as I identify him looking at my right as he reaches me.

''Hi there love birds'' Keitaro greets us as I blush a lot while Sekai's cheeks becomes only slightly red.

''Hi there jackass'' I greet him back.

''Say,Kazuya. Would you let me borrow Sekai for a while?'' He smiles cheerfully looking innocent

'Mmmm..'' I look down to Sekai who has let go off my arm nodding and giving him thumb up. I sigh ''Fine, I am busy anyway'' I answer his question

Sekai giggles abit as she kisses my cheek and I blush ''Just don't fool around with any other girls,or else!'' She looks at me with a threatening look but smiles to it.

''Don't you worry'' I tell her as she winks to mee

''Bye'' Sekai and Keitaro simultaniously tell me as they wave to me walking out of my sight as I look at the floor and sigh again.

I start to walk towards the train station and suddenly find someone running towards me as I look at the direction the person already has wrapped her left arm onto my right. It is Kotonoha as she looks at me smiling and I look at her with a weak smile.

**At my house**

Me and Kotonoha are in my bedroom as I am laying on the bed looking up at the roof as she has my computer chair right next to my bed with her sitting on it reading a book.

''Let's go to the beach tomorrow after school '' I break the silence as she looks at me with a suprised look ''We haven't really done anything relationship related so we could go to the movies the day after that''

''Yes'' She smiles to me reliefed and seemed to be really happy.

''Anyway...'' I tell her as I change the topic ''About that book...'' We start to talk about the book she is reading because I have read it once before as this habbit was created when I met Kotonoha's book interested side.

**At night**

Kotonoha seem to put the book away and stands up as she gently puts the computer chair gently back as she turns her face towards me after I have looked at her back while she put the chair back.

''Kazuya-kun'' She calls my name as she catches my attention as she starts to unbutton her blazer.

I blush a lot as I start to think a bit ''She can't be serious,today too?''

Soon she has becomed naked and I look a bit away from her thinking about a certain girl as Kotonoha seem to take my belt off.

After some time both of us are naked and she has already started moving her hips as I am just laying there moaning little by little as I don't even look at Kotonoha but she is really enjoying herself as she giggles a little between her moaning.

Suddenly I hear my phone vibrating as I get a message. I stick my hand out to the table as I take my phone off of the bedside table and flip it up as it is a message from Sekai.

Kotonoha still going on with what she is doing asks me a question ''Who is it from?''

''Saionji-san'' I respond to her as I read the message but Kotonoha doesn't get feel bothered a bit cause she seem to feel like we really are a couple.

I open the message and read it ''I need to talk to you,it's important. I am meeting you in your house!'' My eyes widen as I rapidly look at Kotonoha really nervous.

''O-Oh god!'' I shout a bit as she moves her hips even faster and she is really good at this as I blush a bit ''K-Kotonoha!''

Suddenly the door to the room opens as the person who stands there is having wide eyes. She has her school uniform on and both of us; Kotonoha and me throw our glance over at her. It is Sekai standing there with the widest eyes and the most shocked expression I have ever seen.

Kotonoha blushes a lot but she doesn't wear the same expression as she smiles a little as I just look at Sekai with a clueless expression.

**Chapter 8: The Flower**


	9. Shattered!

**Chapter 9: Shattered!**

I fluid spoiled out of both my and Kotonoha's organs as I was starring at Sekai who now looked shocked.

''Sekai...'' I started calling her name as I looked at her with a upset expression ''Let me explain''

She is terrified by the look of her face as she slowly shake her head in denial. Her mouth is open and her eyes are wider than anyone's I have ever seen.

''Saionji-san?'' Kotonoha calls her name with a smile

Suddenly Sekai let's out a really loud scream as she turns around and runs out full speed.

''Sekai!'' I shout at her as I call her name.

Kotonoha soon takes my manhood out of her and smiles down to me ''Do you want more?'' she asks me

I rapidly take lift her off of my crotch and gently put her down on the pillow as I kiss her forhead and clean my groin as I stand up and get dressed

''I will be back soon,I just have to take care of something!'' I explain to her as I am now dressed and search for my shoes in my room.

''Okay,don't be out to late or you will catch a cold'' She answers me caring.

I rapidly find my shoes and put them on. The next thing I do after being dressed in my school uniform is heading out after Sekai. She has already run down the stairs as I glide down the banister as fast as possible as I reach the exit I tackle the door open. And find nothing as I turn my head in every direction I can think of but yet,I find nothing.

''Sekai's house!'' I shout to myself as I rapidly get to the train station. I jump on the train and hold tightly onto the pole thinking of how destructive it must have been watching your boyfriend have sex with another girl. But then again, Kotonoha experienced the exact same.

As I get to Sekai's stop I head out the door and rapidly run towards her house and finally stop outside her appartment as I was expecting to be wanting to catch my breath but I must have trained myself up for this kind of running.

I fouriously knock on the door calling Sekai's name. I get no response. Nothing,not a sound.

''Sekai!'' I shout out calling her. ''If you don't open this door I will kick it up!'' I shout calling her but no response. ''I am counting to three'' I shout. ''One!'' Nothing seem to happen ''Two!'' Still nothing happens ''Three!'' I am lifting up my foot about to kick down the door but hope for her to open at the last second but she didn't. I put my foot down again.

''If she wouldn't come out,I will just wait here'' I think to myself ''I don't care if it takes me the whole night'' I step abit aside from the door to the left and sit down against the wall relaxing my head. Before I know it my eyes are shut and I am asleep.

**In the morning**

I wake up and scratch my eyes as I stand up yawning like a bear. I stretch my arms up into the air and put them down just a half minute afterwards as I look at the door of Sekai's appartment.

''Sekai?'' I call her name and I don't seem to get any response as usual.

''She probably is at school...'' I think for myself ''Hopefully''

I start to head to the train station to get on my way to school

**In class**

I sit down at my seat and I look up at the sealing for a few moments. I then throw my glance at my left to find Makoto smiling happily as he is on with his phone.

''Huh?'' I think for myself ''Why is he so happy?''

Keitaro sits down next to me as we greet eachother as usual.

**During recess**

I step out of my class room sighing deeply as I am walking up towards the roof. Suddenly I find someone running towards me. I glance up and find Kotonoha standing before me with a really worried expression.

''I-I was scared this m-morning'' She stutters ''I didn't find you next to me and I was afraid something might have happened'' she continues caring ''I sent you messages but you never repied''

''Oh'' I reply ''I never checked cause I had my phone on quiet mode''

She sighs in relief and wraps her right arm around my left smiling at me cheerfully as I respond to her with a very weak smile.

The two of us start to walk the hallway towards the roof.

''What am I suposed to do?'' I think to myself ''I love Sekai. But I hurt her and now Kotonoha is gonna be insane if I let go of her and I can't even imagine what Sekai is doing. I should never have been involved!'' I clinch my teeth's together ''I love Sekai but I just end up hurting her!'' I think even worse as I now clench my fist ''What the hell has happend?'' I continue ranting ''Why does my misory have to go out on innocent people! I should have died a long time ago,if I did then none of this would have happend!''

Kotonoha looks at me with worried expression ''Kazuya-kun?'' She calls my name and asks me worried ''Do you feel ok?''

I give her a fake smile and suddenly I feel everything around me becomes a bit darker and I feel dizzy as I shake my head abit.

''Are you ok?'' She asks me again and I give her yet another fake smile and nod. As we are about to walk past a room before reaching the stairs up to the roof someone bumps into me as I look at the person. The person has the vest-version of the school uniform and has unbuttoned the bluise and the bra as her breasts are visible but not completly. Her panties seem to be wet and dripping as it is some kind of fluid. I look up at the face and my eyes widen more than ever as I am completly shocked by who is standing before me in tears.

It is Sekai.

Her eyes are filled with water as tears runs down her cheek and fast.

She just stares at me for some time but after just a quarter of a minute without a word she is running with all her might through the hallways.

''No way...'' I think to myself ''T-there is no way!''

Kotonoha looks at me just as surprised and quiet as I am but she is actually moving as I feel my body becoming heavier.

''K-Kazuya-kun?'' I don't respond to her call. She keep calling my name and as soon as she starts shaking me she loses the grip of me as I hit the floor as everything becomes black around me and I lose all contact with the world.

**Next Afternoon**

I wake up with and find someone sobbing at my bedside. It is Kotonoha sobbing into her hands sitting on a chair.

''Kotonoha'' I call her name and she moves her hands and her eyes widens as she gets a wide smile and she jumps onto me clinging on and hugging me.

''Kazuya-kun! Kazuya-kun! You are ok! You are ok! Kazuya-kun!'' She keeps repeating my name and explains my condition.

''Where am I?'' I ask her as I look around,obviously I am on the nurses office.

''After you fainted,I brought you here to the nurse office'' She answers me as she lets go and start to massage my legs.

''Why wasn't I brought into a hospital?'' I ask her another question curious as my expression shows how tired I am.

''The nurse found out it wasn't anything series,and she even expected predicted how long you would be out'' She continues answering.

''Can you...'' I start asking her a question as I sit down at the bedside looking at Kotonoha who looks curiously at me to know about what I am asking for ''Could you tell the nurse I am leaving and head to my appartment and cook dinner for the two of us?'' I ask her completing my question

''Yes!'' She shouts cheerfully as she stands up ''There is only half an hour left of lessons anyway,so I might aswell go to your apartment. I was lucky enough to be allowed to stay here until you got better'' She explains to me as I nod and she kisses me deep and passionate on the lips but I am not that much in the mood for it even though I kiss her back. As she seperates she give me a farewell and heads out the door.

''What was the thing about yesterday?'' I ask myself loudly as I bring up the nasty picture of Sekai's condition.

''What...'' I start to wonder ''happened...''

I just keep sitting there staring at the floor repeating the same things into my head. I find my shoes under my bed and throw them on me as I walk out the door of the office and slowly walk down the hallway. Soon I find Makoto walking out of a room and bumps into me as once smiling but now looking at me worried.

''So you are up?'' He asks me with no care.

''Yeah,that might take you down'' I answer him as he quickly turn his back on me and walks away as I stand there leaning onto the wall.

''What am I suposed to do now?'' I ask myself in my mind.

I quickly snap out of my questionable mind and start to walk heading towards the exit.

**At Home**

I lay down on my bed scratching my head as I start to wonder again.

''What am I suposed to do?'' I ask myself.

''I have to talk to Sekai!'' I shout out ''That's what I have to do'' I tell myself with a lower volume as I sit up again and as I already have my shoes on I head towards the door and open it and I find Keitaro standing there with an angry expression as he is about to knock on the door.

''Knock,Knock!''' He shouts at me as I suddenly get a fist into the cheek as my neck get twisted abit to the left as I get angry shouting at him ''What the hell man!''

''Do you know what you have done?'' He shouts at me questioning as he pushes me backwards and takes a step in.

''What?'' I shout back at him in anger ''If it isn't a good reason I will leg-drop on your face!''

''You shattered Sekai's heart!'' He shouts at me at full force as I suddenly become silent.

''W-what?'' I stutter abit as my expression turns abit shocked.

''She hasn't was at school yesterday but she was sad as hell. She wasn't absent today and I don't know what the hell happend!'' He strictly explains.

''What does that have to do with me?'' I ask him worried

''You had sex with Kotonoha infront of her,that's why!'' He shouts at me.

''I can't believe it...'' I start thinking as I am in shock ''She told him''

''You are a cheating bastard,and there is no way I would want you for my best friend'' He shouts at me as he steps towards me talking with a low volume raising his fist ''So,do us all a favour...''

''And just fuck off'' Suddenly I get hit into the same right cheek and I fall on my ass onto the floor as the shock has caused me to lose my balance completly.

''I hope you rotten in hell'' He tells me as he turns around.

''W-wait'' I call for him ''I need you now,please'' I start to beg him.

''Don't leave me,I need you now. Please'' I start to beg more as I get on my knees and kneel down before him something I would never do infront of anybody and have never done before.

''I need your help. I need my best friend. This is the most painful moment of my life'' I keep begging ''Please!'' I shout.

Suddenly I feel a foot stomping on my head as my face hits the floor.

''No way. You are not my friend,you manwhore'' The foot has been lifted from my head as I hear footsteps walking out and the door closing as my eyes are widened as I am in shock of his behavior but it is understandable.

''I understand'' I think to myself ''His behavior is forgivable,I understand. It must be hard for him to look at his best friend this way'' I stand up and brush the dirt out of my hair.

I take my uniform jacket off and my tie off as I put on my brown jacket instead as someone knocks on the door.

''Kazuya-kun'' It is Kotonoha's voice,no doubt.

I open and find her there with a couple of shopping bags smiling.

I take the bags gently from her as she thanks me bowing.

''I will put these on the kitchen table'' I walk into the kitchen with Kotonoha on my tail and put the bags on the table.

''Kotonoha,I need to go outside again'' I tell her as she looks worried at me.

''B-but,Kazuya-kun'' she stutters abit calling my name.

''Make dinner,there is a big chance I will come home tonight'' I start explaining ''But if not,we will eat dinner for breakfast tomorrow, and since it's Friday,today. That shouldn't be a problem thinking about school''

She warmly smiles at me happily ''Okay Kazuya-kun!''

I give her a kiss on the lips and wave to her as I head out the door with her waving back. As I am outside closing the door behind me I sigh big time.

''Just lost my best friend...'' I start to think to myself ''I never deserved his good friendship anyways''

I slowly walk towards the train station as I feel a cold breeze as something white and light hits my nose.

''Huh?'' I start to examine the thing as I have my hands in my pocket I look up into the sky and find white dots flowing down towards the ground.

''It's snowing'' I tell myself as I stand there for a few moments but then get to my senses and head forward towards the train station again.

I get to the train station as I look around finding people running around and some standing at spots smiling happy. It brings alittle smile on my face.

As the train arrives I get on and stand holding tight onto a pole with nothing but angst and sadness running through my mind.

I soon get at Sekai's station as I get off and almost trip because of everything that has happened the past days. I soon head towards Sekai's appartment.

''Sekai...'' I think wondering ''What happened to you?'' my mind draws that nasty picture once more as I rapidly shake my head to get it out.

I am now standing outside the appartment ''Should I?'' I think to myself as I stand there. I get to the door and start to knock. ''Hey Sekai,are you hope?'' I call for her but no response.  
''Sekai?'' I call her questioning and I put my ear against the door and hear water flowing down.

My eyes widens as I step back from the door with wide eyes.

''I am coming in Sekai!'' I shout as I hit the door with my foot with full force as it falls down completly. I run into the house and look around and run into a room behind a table with two chairs on each end. I open it and there is nothing there.

''Sekai!'' I soon run out of the room and head to the corridor and the water flowing sound becomes clearer. I hear someone are in a room as it is the bathroom.

''S-Sekai'' I stutter as my heart beats faster as my eyes widen.

''I am coming in Sekai!'' I shout as I kick up the door and a girl is in the bathtub in a Sakakino uniform with a bloody left wrist.

My eyes are open wide and my mouth is open. But my heart has shattered into a million pieces

**Chapter 9: Shattered!**

**For all you Sekai haters...I hope you are happy now...**


	10. Kazuya's Inferno

**Chapter 10: Kazuya's Inferno!**

The Next Night

I am sitting outside the room Sekai is being operated as I feel as if death is the only solution, because, if it wasn't for me,she would never have tried to commit suicide. I never met yesterday night to eat dinner with Kotonoha or meet up with her in the morning to have dinner for breakfast,so I have just caused more trouble . I look at my left and find a woman sobbing into her hands calling Sekai's name,dressed in a long-sleaved white shirt and office pants. She has a long brown ponytail going down her back. This was Sekai's mother; Youko Saionji. She introduced herself to me when she got the news.

I feel like something inside me is just waiting to come out,something I never have unleashed in a long time; My anger.

A manly doctor comes out in a white coat and looks upset and worried.

''She is...'' He starts to tell us as Youko stop sobbing and looks up the man. I stand up and step all into the doctor's face.

''What is it!'' I shout at him ''Tell me!''

The doctor looks away from me ''S-she lost much blood...'' he stutters ''She might not make i..'' He is about to complete his sentance as I punch the guy's cheek and he falls on his ass.

''She is gonna die!'' I shout at the doctor and Youko looks at me shocked. ''She is gonna die and it's all my fault!'' In my frustration I run out to the fastest way out of the hospital as fast as I can.

''It's my fault!'' I mumble to myself as I run faster and faster down the dark and empty street without any real destination. I soon trip over and lose my balance as I hit the ground without even trying to soften the landing with my hands. I sit up and find blood dripping from my nose.

''It's not enough'' I think to myself ''The pain I have caused others is way bigger than this''

I stand up and lean onto a wall.

''Ugh!'' I shout out in frustration and turn my face towards the wall as I start to punch the wall.

''Why did you let this happen!'' I shout at myself ''I need to know! Why did I hurt everyone?'' My left fist starts to burst soon followed by my right .

''Because of my foolishness the only people keeping me alive are gone!'' I think to myself ''I am all alone!'' I think to myself louder

''All alone!'' I shout with the power of my lungs.

Suddenly I see someone walking towards me with blood dripping from his gut as my eyes widens. I quickly run over to the fellow and he has black long hair and a bloody long-sleaved black shirt with blue jeans.

''H-help'' He begs me for assistance.

''Who did this to you?'' I ask him ''Tell me!'' I demand.

The guy manages to lift his arm and point at the direction right behind him as my expression soon turns pissed.

Someone comes running towards me from behind as it seem to be some civilians wanting to know what happened.

I look in the direction they are coming not having even considering to indentify them ''Take care of him!'' It seems there are only three as I gently give it to the an adult man in the middle as they are shocked but as I turn around and run in the direction the victim pointed out,I can see a woman among the three people pick up a phone to call an ambulance

I run with all my might and three guys with all black hair an the one running furthest behind has a bloody knife.

''Hey!'' I shout at them in rage. The three turns around and stops as they draw evil grins on their faces.

The guy with the knife is the shortest one and is the one I have the biggest grudge against as I am starring at him.

All three seem to wear the exact same clothes black suits of same kind with red ties.

''Look,if it isn't Kazuya Sensui'' The guy left for the shortest one is starting to talk to me.

''Die!'' I shout at them as I run towards them.

**A few minutes later**

All three are in a valley,the two tallest ones laying on their backs next to one another.

I grab onto the shortest guy and holds him up against the wall as he is already beat down.

''You have no guts to complete what you started,Takashi told us how kind hearted you are'' The guy grins confident.

''Then you have heard wrong!'' I shout at him as I hold him up against the wall and starts to pound his face with my fists.

I hear bones crack and blood spoils as I don't care I just keep punching his face harder as blood runs down his mouth and nose.

''M-Mercy'' The guy stutters.

''Fucking die!'' I shout at him as I hold him up against the wall by his throat.

He struggles to get lose as he extends his arms and attempts to touch my face but his arms are to short so he wouldn't be able to reach me.

I let go off him as he looks reliefed ''Thank you'' He thanks me greatfully.

''I am not gonna show you mercy,not after how heartlessly you attempted to murder that man!'' I shout at him as I start to pound his face with my knee causing him to lose two tooth's after the first few hits as I just keep pounding him as I can hear someone's shoes behind sobbing the ground. I turn my sight behind my shoulder and find one of the guys attempting to crawl away.

''Oh no you don't!'' I shout at him as I lift the uncontious murderer up from the ground and throw him into the wall a second after lifting him up.

I quickly find a brick which fell from the wall the murderer hit as I pick it up and walk to the guy and grab his head as I start to pound his head with the brick. ''You like that!'' I shout at him as I turn the guy on his face as he looks at me irritated and mad.

I sit down on the guy's stomach and use my knee's to hold his arms down as I start to pound onto his face with my bloody fists. He grunts over the pain as his nose and jaw breaks after the first few hits but I keep pounding on him in rage.

''Die! Come on! Die!'' I shout at him as I punch him even harder and as I connect with his cheek I see a tooth flying out of the thugs mouth. I look at the guy who now got a bloody nose and blood running down from his mouth as he even coughs a bit blood up.

''The pain you have cause does not come close to what you have done! You must suffer more!'' I keep hitting this person.

''Why?'' I start to think as I keep up the violence ''Why do I want this person to die so badly?''

I grunt angrily and wrap my hands around his throat as I start choking him with all my might as his eyes widen and he is in real pain by the look of the expression on his face.

''He hurt Sekai,he hurt Kotonoha. That's why I am mad! He has to die!'' I think more as I use more power around his throat.

''Wait...''I think to myself and the person doesn't seem to move,he isn't dead but uncontious, cause there is no way I held him long enough to die.

''What I am doing to this person...'' I think more as it hits me ''Is the reflectiion of what I want to do...'' I keep thinking ''to myself''

I stand up start to walk out of the alley dizzy as I feel even worse now.

''What have I done'' I tell myself.

As I get out of the alley I bump into someone and the face is familiour to me. It is Kotonoha and she looks worried as hell.

''Are you ok!'' She asks me worried as she holds around my neck looking into my eyes.

''Kazuya-kun,please don't tell me...'' She asks worried ''Don't tell me you have been visiting Saionji-san''

''I am sorry Kotonoha...'' I tell her as I take her hands away from my neck and I put my arms on her shoulders.

''Kotonoha,you have to stop this!'' I tell her strictly as I look into her eyes and tears appear in her eyes ''I don't love you Kotonoha,but the way you act...'' I start to explain to her. ''I had to help you,if you just knew how you were before,I had to!'' I shout at her as she starts to sob ''Kotonoha! I don't love you,I love Sekai!''

''You lie Kazuya-kun,you protected me,remember?'' Tears runs down her face as she starts whimpering.

''No!'' I shout at her ''I don't lie! You live on a lie Kotonoha!'' I shout at her.

''The reason I saved you was because I felt sorry for you!'' I tell her as tears runs down her face as I fall on my knees hugging onto her as my head is on her breasts.

''Please,don't lose your mind'' I beg her ''You are the only thing I have left,you are the only friend I have''

''Huh?'' She sounds suprised

''I need you as my friend. I need you to stay by my side. I need you...'' I keep whimpering.

''I will Kazuya-kun'' She responds to my prays as I look up as she looks down at me with a smile as I rapidly stand up and lay my hands on her shoulders ''Will you seriously be here for me?'' I ask her

''Yes'' She responds ''Kazuya-kun has done a lot for me,he is the only real friend I have. Kazuya-kun is my best friend''

I hug her tight and she blushes ''Kotonoha! Thank you! Thank you! Kotonoha! Thank you!'' I repeatably thank her.

She is quiet but starts to sob anyways and soon ends up crying.

''What is it Kotonoha!'' I shout at her worried as I hugs her even tighter.

''I am sorry!'' She apologizes

''For what?'' I start to look worried ''Have you been hiding something from me?''

''Y-yes. That they when Saionji-san looked bad after running out of the room,when you passed out...'' She continues after sobbing a while ''Makoto came out''

My eyes widen and I know what has to be done.

''I am sorry!'' She keeps crying,repeating the same words with her face into her hands.

''Kotonoha,it's okay'' I move her hands away and she looks at me suprised as I am smiling. I wipe her tears away.

''What I want you to do now is to go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we can go to the Sakakino Hills book store. I promise, I will even call you so you know when to leave'' I invite her for some fun even though I know what is gonna happen next will be a bloody mess.

She bows before me thankful and cheery ''I will see you tomorrow'' She answers me

''Good,get some rest now'' I tell her supportive.

As she has taken the first few steps she stops and turns her neck to look over her shoulder at me with a smile ''Thank you,Kazuya-kun'' I give her a thumb up as she starts to walk again but now,happy.

''Now I know Sekai was raped, and it would make sense Makoto would be the one to do it,since he can't get it from anyone else'' I start to run towards the train station.

''Even if Makoto is the one to rape her,I still don't know how he knew about Setsuna and I,I would never allow that bastard into my house!'' I get to the train station after a while of thinking and jump on the first train in Makoto's direction.

I soon arrive at Makoto's station and head towards his apartment as fast as my foot can carry me. I soon stand outside the apartment door.

I knock on the door and cover the eye hole.

Soon after a few minutes the door gets opened and the first thing I see is Makoto's face. At the very second I punch his cheek with all my power as I hear something crack,probably his jaw as he hits the ground.

''You will pay dearly for what you did to Sekai!'' I grab him and throw him further into the appartment as he grunts and is about to yell as I cover his mouth with my hand.

''There is no way you will wake anyone up,you are gonna die Itou!'' I tell him viciously as he starts to shake.I get him intp the kitchen as I throw him onto the table and put a washclothing into his mouth and starts to throw my fist onto his face.

''I thought you were just a whore,but you are something more. Without sex it's such a bore,but your actions will make it gore!'' I grin evily at him as he is in shock as his nose is broken. I now get over to the kitchen trays and open the top one as I draw a big sharp kitchen knife as I look at Makoto with a smile.

I walk over to him and before he manages to open his eyes wet eyes which already has dropped many tears cause of the pain and react I am already over him holding him down.

''Itou,you have to die'' I tell him as if it would be the last words he would ever hear.

''Onii-chan?'' I hear from a room as I look into the living room which is the only room connected to this one. I hear no footsteps but just a little girl's voice,it must be someone here. It must be Makoto's little sister or some innocent girl talking in her sleep. I look down at the terrified Makoto.

''I so badly want to kill this fucker!'' think to myself as I look at the living room thinking about the girl.

''K..r...o!'' Seem to be words coming out of Makoto's mouth. I move the washclothing away hold him down at the table.

''Keitaro! He is the one!'' He starts explaining ''He has been wanting to murder you,he showed me the tape of you with Setsuna aswell'' My eyes widen completly open.

''That's why he was at my house to begin with that day! He left his video cam cause he knew Setsuna was gonna visit!'' I think to myself as I am shocked by the news ''That's why he was there early that morning''

''He has been wanting to destroy your life for some reason'' Makoto tells me as he is in fear obviously. I look down at him.

''Fine'' I tell him ''I will let you live'' I break to him mercifully.

He sighs in relief.

I stuff his face with the washcloth and I walk over to the trays and find a hammer. ''But that doesn't mean you can go without paying''

Makoto's eyes widens as he attempts to scream.

**Outside**

I close the door and walk with my phone open looking at a picture of my former best friend.

''I can't forgive you for what you have done'' The same sentence I think of now rolls through my head ''Tonight,one of us dies Keitaro''

**Chapter 10: Kazuya's Inferno**


	11. Scar

**Chapter 11: Scar**

**My Apartment**

I step into my room and hear someone walking around.

I have to walk through the kitchen where no one seem to be as I go over to the trays and quietly open as I meat knife.

I close the tray quietly and walk out to and into the living room as someone are walking into the living room from the bathroom with a machete; Keitaro.

''Huh?'' Keitaro looks at me in suprise as he smiles ''Kazuya,you a...'' he starts a sentance as I interrupt him in rage.

''Drop the fucking act!'' I yell at him ''I am not afraid of killing you cause I do most of the police's dirty work in this town so they will easily let me go,now tell me'' I raise my voice even higher ''Makoto told me what happend,he told me you were the one who made Sekai commit suicide!''

''I see...'' The smile disppears as he looks at me with an evil grin ''You know why I did it?''

''No,t...'' I was about to explain to him as he intterupts me.

''Because you stole the girl I love you backstabber!'' he screams at me as if he was psycho ''Your precious little friendship with me didn't matter aslong as you got what you wanted!'' He yells at me as I become more angry ''I asked Sekai out,but she was too busy going with my best friend!'' He laughs psychotic as I have never seen him behave like this before ''You asked her out! You were dancing with her on the roof!'' He screams at me as he swings the machete into the lamp on the table at his right ''I knew I had to do something,therefore I put a trap. Kotonoha was easy to manipulate, so I made her believe if she killed you she would be able to get Makoto''

''W-what?'' I shout in suprise and my eyes widen as I can't believe what I am hearing ''You wanted to kill your best friend!'' I shout at him.

''We were no longer best friends at that point!'' He screams at me ''But I was wrong,you didn't break up with Sekai, that was not good news for me. Cause I needed her love''

''If you loved her why did you kill her!'' I shout at him in rage.

''I was getting there. I needed Sekai to truly be heart broken to crawl back to me, so I put a video camera in your room and I changed cut out the parts where you wanted to dress up Setsuna again, little Sekai wouldn't see more anyways cause she was in a deep shock,something I calculated. There she wanted to talk to you, so I let her go at the moment I thought Kotonoha would do it with you'' He laughs hysterically ''Cause Kotonoha wouldn't want to lose her love like she did with Makoto. She saw the two of you have sex'' He draws an evil grin and continues ''I stood at a corner and hoped Sekai would come to me,but...'' He looks irritated and mad as hell ''She didn't,she refused! She rejected me. From there I sold a whore, I let Makoto have his way with Sekai and sexually abuse her,he did for two days''

''What!'' I shout at him as I am pissed as I step forward to attack but he holds his hand open towards me giving a stop sign.

''Let me finish'' He orders me and I stop as I look at the bastard before me angrily ''While Sekai was being abused I ended my friendship with you because then you would feel alone,something you have a problem with. There I thought you would kill yourself,but you didn't. Instead you found Sekai committing suicide in her own bathroom. So you went from the hospital out on the street cause I knew you get frustrated easy, from there I hired three thugs to keep you busy while I have told Kotonoha to go make sure Sekai is dead because then you would only focus on your love with her'' He laughs psychotic again ''There you have it''

''I have already spoken to Kotonoha so that part of the plan failed'' I tell him ''I will kill you for hurting Sekai'' I bring my meat knife up and reflect him in it.

''Me? I didn't do a thing!'' He yells at me ''It is all your fault!''

''How!'' I stare at him angrier than I ever.

''You made it your decision to cheat with Kotonoha,you chose to interfere!'' He shout at me as I am in shock and fall on my knees as I shake my head in denial ''If you hadn't interfered Sekai wouldn't have been hurt and none of his would have happened! I wouldn't have manipulated you!'' He steps closer to me as I am starring at the floor ''If you didn't betray me,I would never had done it! I would never had hurt anybody,it's your fault Kazuya!''.

''You know what date it is? 23th of December,my christmas wish?'' He asks me as a wide grin is drawn on his face ''Your life!''

He is now standing before me raising his machete ''So why don't you do us all a favor?'' He asks me as his voice sounds more dark ''And just die!''

**(Kanashimi no Mukou He!)**

**Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara**

I take a step back and the machete manages to slice my chest slightly as swing my meat knife and stab him into the chest piercing it causing the blood to drip down of his chest and causing him to lose his machete as he steps backwards grunting as his eyes widen. My eyes are filled with anger as I kick Keitaro as he hits the wall.

**Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo**

I grab the machete from the floor as I run towards Keitaro and stab him right through the arm with the machete forcing him to stick onto the wall screaming in pain as I run over to the trays and get out a huge kitchen knife running towards Keitaro.

''Die!'' I shout at him in cold blood as I grab his other arm and hold it out straight as I stab him right through that one too causing him to be hanged up against the wall as his eyes become watered.

I angrily rip out the meat knife and hold tightly around it as I watch the blood flow down from his chest. I swing the meat knife into Keitaro again as I he screams in pain even more.

**Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa**

_The two of us playing video games in the arcade laughing and talking about the old days_

_The two of us talking about Sekai and laughing_

_The two of us having fun playing video games at my house_

**Who? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari**

As I pull the knife out of his chest the blood drips onto my shirt as I swing the blade as far behind my back as I throw it once more with fury.

**Why? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni, Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o**

_Keitaro smiles at me calling my name ''Kazuya,you are my best friend!''_

After stabbing Keitaro into the chest another time I look at his face as he looks so helpless and innocent as blood flows out of his body and onto the floor

My eyes widen again as I look at Keitaro's helpless face.

**Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara,Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii**

I drop the kitchen knife and hit the floor with my knees as I shake my head in denial.

'' have I done...'' I mumble to myself as my eyes are wet.

**Why...? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa**

Tears run down my cheeks as I hold over my heart ''You were used to getting everything you wanted,it made you into...'' I mumble to myself looking at Keitaro.

**Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta**

I streak my hand over my eyes and notice tears ''What's this?'' I ask myself ''Is this what real pain does to you?'' I shout

My wound makes blood drip down from it as I take off my jacket and bloody shirt off as I walk out of my apartment topless.

**Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka**

''It's my fault'' I mumble to myself ''It's my fault Sekai is dead,it's my fault Keitaro is dead!'' I shout to myself

**Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane**

I take steps after walking down the stairs out of the building and find snow everywhere.

''It's cold,but it fits a cold hearted person like me'' I mumble to myself as I start to walk into the town holding over my wound,it is not deep enough to kill me it just cut me where it hurts the most; the left side of my chest,where my heart is.

I walk towards the train station.

**Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara**

I notice the red ribbon wrapped around my arm

_''For you to remember to take care of Sekai'' Setsuna smiles to me giving me a victory sign_

**Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae**

My tears drop and hits the sidewalk as I walk towards the train station.

''I am sorry Setsuna! I failed you!'' I scream with all my power as I put pressure on the wound to make it hurt more.

**(Kanashimi No Mokou he)**

I arrive at the train station and fall on my ass. as I walked the stairs down to the train station as the train just arrived,no one seem to be around as I enter the train.

**(Namida No Riyuu)**

**tami ga mune wo sasu no soredemo uso kasaneta**

Tears runs down my cheeks faster as I punch the pole I am leaning onto

''You fucked up Kazuya!'' I yell at myself

**sasayaku koe wa amaku omoi tomereranai mama**

The train arrives at the center of the city and many people are at the train station as I walk off people look at me,most of them in couples and some children.

''Enjoy christmas everyone'' I smile to them all as I walk blood keep dripping from my chest as I struggle to get up the stairs as people seem to follow me for some reason.

**soba ni itemo fuan na yoru ichiban chikai iikikasete**

''Why are all these people following me'' I think to myself as I am about to trip as some of the people behind he seem to step up towards me fast to catch me but I manage to stand as I walk up and out of the train station seeing the big christmas tree in the center.

**egao ga mitakute subete yurushita uragiri wa itsuka kaeru**

''How beautiful'' I tell myself as I walk towards it and more people just seem to follow me as I soon enough reach the tree.

''I wish..I could get a christmas wish...'' I tell myself out loud ''For Sekai to be ok'' I take a step as I slip and land on my face as as people around me gasp and are about to step up to help on my feet as there is a crowd around me now.

**suki ni naru koto ni obieteita**

''Don't help me! I deserve this! I hurt the one I love!'' I scream at them as tears run faster down from my eyes ''I hurt her!''

**suki ni naru koto de kizutsuketa**

''I don't want forgiveness I want Sekai to know I am sorry!'' I yell as I get up onto my knees but still face the ground as I am on down on all four ''I am sorry! I am sorry!'' I repeatedly yell.

**omoide ni dekizu aogusora ga**

I see the snowy ground becomes red around me as I yell ''Sekai if you can hear me,I want you to know one thing!''

**mabushi sugite ochiru namida**

''I love you!'' I scream with the power off my lungs as I hit the ground as I feel how cold it is.

**(Namida No Riyuu)**

''I love you too Kazuya'' I hear a voice approach me as someone are walking towards me as I would recongize the voice anywhere.

''Huh?'' I break out in surprise as I look up infront of me sitting up on my knees finding Sekai standing above me in her pink jacket smiling down to me.

I am completly shocked as I more tears stream down my cheeks ''I can't be forgiven for what I have done,so please don't forgive me'' I close my eyes shaking my head in hope of her leaving but I feel someone gently embracing me around the neck as she has layed my face onto something comftable and soft, it must be her breasts as tears flow down even faster.

''I forgive you,Kotonoha explained everything to me'' She tells me soft and gently ''She told me you only wanted to help her,you even lost you know what to her to help her''

''S-Sekai,stop being nice'' I beg her ''I can't be forgiven. So just kill me like you promised,you promised''

''I can tell by the way you cry this is the first time you have experienced real pain'' She answers my pray ''I know you were all alone when I saw your house was empty without anyone else's clothes but yours. And no pictures of family. I can't imagine how much that must have felt''

She pets my head as I the tears hit the ground

''And since you got your christmas wish fulfilled I hope I can get mine...'' She tells me as I let my face out of her chest I stand up looking into her eyes as I embrace her tightly around from her waist.

''I will give you anything you want, I will fulfill this wish no matter what. Then I can die peacefully''

Suddenly Sekai's lips meet mine as she is kissing me deep and passionate, tears seem to run down her cheeks as she seperates after I feel my whole body got warmed.

''I want your love again!'' She starts sobbing as my eyes are wide.

''She still wants me,after all that?'' I think to myself as I am abit shocked,the wound has stopped to drop blood as I kiss her passionate and deeply on her lips as music is heard signalizing christmas eve is now,the clock must be twelve as everyone around us cheers and camera's seem to be aimed towards us as all big screened tvs in town has the picture of the two of us kissing.

As I seperate I smile and look at her face. The smile she is wearing so wide and cheerful is the Sekai I remember and love. She is now crying happily as I smile too happily.

She hugs me tightly as I hug her back, I don't feel cold anymore, I just feel loved.

''Merry Christmas'' I tell her as she responds to me

''Merry Christmas'' She digs her face into my chest ''This is the best christmas present ever''

**Chapter 11: Scar**

**Well,that is the end of this fanfic, make sure to follow the sequal for this with a new protagonist.**

**And a final congratulation to Sekai and Kazuya who has found love once again.**


End file.
